I'll never be on your side
by hiphopdn1
Summary: Ok, this is my first story and if you guys like it I will continue. It's a cross of Fantastic Four and Smallville. Let's say that Sue and Reed have a kid and Lets say that everything else that happend to Clark stays the same.I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first EVER story so I really hope you like it!! **

**I don't own Smallville or anyone in it, so just read and (hopefully) enjoy!! **

**Cedes **

**_Chapter 1 _**

Clark is walking with Chloe when all of the sudden a young woman materializes in front of them

" Crap!"

Chloe screams as the woman grabs her away from Clark before he can get her away from the woman.

Woman: don't worry. I know that that sounds a little weird but I need you to trust me.

Then they dematerialize and Clark is just left standing there by himself. Then all of a sudden the woman was back, without Chloe.

**"**What did you do with Chloe?!"

" Put her somewhere where you can't hurt her."

"Hurt her?! What do you mean? I would NEVER hurt Chloe!"

"Really? What's your name?" The woman crossed her arms

"What's your name?" said Clark defiently

"I asked you first."

"Umm... do you really think that it's a good idea to test me right now I mean I am twice your size." Clark smirked at her

"Fine, I'll just assume that you're Lex Luther and kick your ass and tell you to NEVER come near Miss. Sullivan again, sound like a deal?"

**"**Wait, did you just say Lex is after Chloe?" Clark said apperhensivly

"Oh don't play stupid with me Mr. Luther I don't have the time for it."

"Ok listen, I'm not Lex Luther, My name is Clark Kent so if you could STOP calling me Mr. Luther that would be great and you can rewind to the part where you said Lex is after Chloe." Clark was a little upset that she had had the nerve to call him Lex Luther.

"So wait you're not Lex Luther?" She looked a little apperhensive herself.

"No" Clark said very clearly

"I'm going to need to see some Id please."

Clark pulled out his wallet and showed her his driver's license.

The woman grimaced 

**"**Ok, great…. you did a great job Mr. … Kent this was a … test..." She was stubbling over her words, obviously trying to come with a lie

**"**A….test?" Clark knew better.

"…Yes… a test….. Mr. Luther has …. Had some problems with…..Identity theft and we are checking the city to try and find the guy……and now we know that you're not the guy…….."

**"**Nice try, almost a good lie but why don't you try and tell me the truth."

**"**Are you saying that I'm lying Mr. Kent?"

"Yeah, so who are you?" He crossed his arms

**"**You really didn't believe the Luther story? (Clark shakes his head) well you can't blame a girl for trying and you don't need to know who I am you just need to know that I have to protect Chloe from Luther and you also need to know that I have no problem taking you down if you get in my way of tearing down Luther's hold on this city."

**"**Well it looks like we have the same goal so if you could just tell me your name I could probably help you."

**"**Why do you need to know my name? And besides how do I know your not one of his bozos? I mean your big enough, well actually you're HUGE. How tall are you, like 6, 4? But don't get me wrong I could still kick your butt and don't ever doubt that I couldn't! Got it?" she wanted to make sure that he undstood her position.

Clark was kind of taken aback, he stood back to take in the full picture, here was this 5 foot 4, woman who was wearing a eye mask that hid most of her face the only thing that he could see of her was her eyes, they were a bright green. But still he was twice her size and yet she was threatening to kick his butt if he got in her way. He wanted sooo bad to laugh at the situation, and normally he would have but she actually looked a little scary. Even though she was little, she was pretty built and Clark though he sensed something else about her but he wasn't sure. It was like he had seen her before, maybe he had saved her.

**"**Are you listening to me?" Clark realized that she was waiting for an answer.

**"**Huum? Oh yeah sure. But can you at least tell me where you took Chloe?"

The woman laughed, and Clark was sure he had definitely seen or met her somewhere, her laugh was really familiar.

"No, sorry can't do that, but I promise that she is safe for now. I will try to have her back to work on Monday."

Then she turned and ran away into the darkness, Clark tried to fallow her but she all of a sudden disappeared.

**"**Now how did she do that? She couldn't have just disappeared, unless….. No that's ridiculous." He was thoroughly confused.

The woman was hiding in the bushes.

"That's right, it's impossible that I just TOTALLY outsmarted you. HA!" She thought to herself. Then she disappeared, vanished into thin air.

**_In the woman's apartment _**

When the woman reappeared she was in her apartment and Chloe was trying to unlock the bathroom door.

"Chloe, I'm going to let you out but I need you to hear me out before you scream or call anyone, ok? Well I mean I know it's not ok cause well I just kidnapped you and locked you in a bathroom, but hey on the bright side it's a clean bathroom, right?"

"You're NUTS, but your not really giving much choice are you? Alright, let me out and I'll stay quite and hear you out." Chloe hopped to god that Clark would be able to find her soon, but untill he got there she would just have to keep her talking.

The woman unlocked the door and opened it and tensed, ready for Chloe to jump out at her but Chloe was just sitting in the edge of the tub.

"Alright let's start with your name." Chloe said, deciding that she wanted to start the conversation.

**"**My name is Hailey Storm. And before we get any further I want to know for sure that none of this is going to leave this bathroom."

"Alright, it's between you and me. Ok, next question, why the hell did you kidnap me?" Chloe was sure that if she ever got out of there alive that she deffinitely going to have to write a book about how many time she got kidnapped for being Clark's friend.

**"**I had to; I think that your life is in danger." The Hailey looked very serious, Chloe couldn't tell if she was in more danger with Hailey or out on her own.

"Well if my life is in danger the safest place for me is with Clark."

"Why? He's just a regular guy; I mean I know his history with Luther corp. but still he has nothing on Luther's guys."

**"**And you do?" Chloe realized how harsh that sounded and hoped that Hailey wouldn't be affended.

"Well I know that this is going to be hard to understand but I have… special abilities." The woman looked at Chloe like she was trying to read her mind, Chloe decided that she should play it like she had no idea what that meant.

"Special abilities?"

"Yes. Now remember our agreement that you can't yell until I've fully explained myself and none of what I say goes into that notorious news paper of yours."

Wow she really really didn't want anyone knowing that she existed didn't she!

"Yeah, I know."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Hailey was looking at her very suspitiously

"Well let's just say that this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever heard, you know working at the paper." Chloe hoped she would fall for it.

"But you understand that I'm not lying, right?"

"I guess I don't understand what you mean by 'special abilities' ". Said Chloe, knowing full well that she was cutting it close and that Clark had better hurry his steal buns up!

"Well I think if I told you, you still wouldn't believe me so here I'll show you something. Ummmm… tell me something you have in your purse."

**"**What is this a magic trick or something?" Chloe was starting to be apperhensive

"Just do it."

"Alright, I've got lip gloss in here." Holding up her purse.

"Ok can you show it to me please." Chloe was getting a little nervous, this was her favorite lip gloss.

**"**Alright, here it is." Chloe said as she pulled it out.

Hailey looked hard at it for a second.

"Alright now put it back in your purse."

Chloe did as she was told.

"Alright, Lip gloss" Hailey said loudly holding out her hand. Then all of a sudden Chloe saw her lip gloss appear on Hailey's hand.

"How….?" Chloe stared at her in amazment

"I told you I have special abilities, I can do lots more but I'm afraid of frying your brain if I show you too many things."

"No please, show me something else." Chloe was still unsure if she should trust Hailey, she the more information that Chloe got off of her the easier Clark could take her down, espeacially if he knew what her powers are.

"Alright well here's your lip gloss back." Said Hailey focusing on the lip gloss again, Chloe saw her lip gloss rise up in to the air by itself and float to her.

"Wow!" Chloe wasn't sure if she could believe her eyes, she had never heard of anyone being able to levate something without strings before.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Chloe asked her in amazment

"Since I was born"

"Why can you do it?" Chloe realized that it probably was a touchy subject but the reporter in her wouldn't shut up.

**"**Well my parents had powers so inherited some other powers I can't really show you in such a closed space, but then one day I was practicing my powers and there was a Luther corp. scientist walking by and he captured me and did test on me and soon I was able to do other things, things that none of my family had ever heard of. Luther Corp. thought that if they gave me more powers I would help them take down Superman, Lex liked to call us Avatars. My parents told me that they didn't know anything about Superman and that he was really a good guy. But I was a teenager and I rebelled when they told me I was to stop using the powers that Luther corp. had given me and I went to the scientists and asked them where to find Superman. They flew me off to a town called Smallville and I met with Lex Luther and he told me all I needed to know about Superman to take him down. So I headed off to Metropolis and I found Superman and for a while I actually thought that I was going to kill him but the one time I had a chance to kill him I couldn't. I had the thing that could kill him in my hand when I saw his face; he's just like the rest of us, human. As far as I knew he had never hurt anyone on purpose and here I was helping the people who had tested me like I was a lab rat. So I tried to run away but I ended up being in the middle of a shoot out and he saved me, even though he knew that I was the one who was trying to kill him 5 minuets earlier."

This whole time Chloe was just looking at Hailey, who she no longer viewed as a threat.

"Well it looks like you've had a couple of adventures!"

"Well now all I am focused on is taking down Lex Luther and his pathetic excuses for scientists." Hailey looked very angry

"Well maybe we should call Superman because he's been trying to do the same thing for a while."

"Yea see I'm not so sure he'd be so happy to see me." Hailey wasn't really happy to just call up Superman, someone who she had tried to kill, and ask for his help.

"Well you're going to need his help and trust me he's going to want to help you."

"I'm pretty sure that now that I have stolen his girlfriend he is going to be a little bit madder then when I almost killed him." Hailey said a little sheepishly.

Chloe jumped up.

"Whoa! Wait did you just call me his girlfriend? Cause I'm not. No, no, no, nope NOT his girlfriend."

"Alright, alright I get it NOT his girlfriend! Yeesh the way you say that makes me think that there is something wrong with him." Hailey started to laugh

"well nothing is _wrong_ with him I just know him too well to ever want to date him." Chloe felt sorry that she had been so forword in telling Hailey that Clark wasn't her boyfriend.

Hailey started to laugh again, but then she got serious again.

**"**Ok duely noted. But I still don't know if I want to get super man involved with this because this is kind of a personal vendetta."

"Trust me it's as much a personal vendetta for him as it is you. Just let me call him and if he doesn't go with it then you can fly solo on it but I think that you're going to want to have his help." Chloe just hoped that Clark could get over the near assaination thing.

All of a sudden Hailey got a suspitious look on her face again.

"This isn't just a reporter trap to get superman here so he can take out a personal vendetta on me is it?"

Chloe was taken aback.

"Oh gosh no! Trust me! No I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Chloe wasn't sure why this girl was being so careful. Was Hailey not saying something?

"Alright but please don't say anything about what we were just talking about, any of it, my powers, the fact that I almost killed him, the bad water between me and Lex ok?"Hailey looked really nervous

**"**I promise." As Chloe said those tow works Hailey seemed to realax just a little bit. Hailey gave her a half smile and gave Chloe her cell phone back. Chloe called Clark and told him that they needed super man, and told him to not say/ do anything until they had explained everything. When Clark tried to ask her a question she told him to can it and just get there.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

A few minuets later super man was on Hailey's balcony, knocking on her sliding glass door. Hailey went over and unlocked the doors and opened them up.

"Come on in".

**"**Thanks, where's Chloe?" Clark was looking around at the meticulously clean apartment.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be right out."

Clark looked to the bathroom and squinted at it, Hailey knew he was using his x-ray vision to make sure that this wasn't a trap. But Hailey decided to test him and see if he would be honest with her.

"What are you doing? Are you going blind?"

"No, I was just looking to make sure that you were telling the truth."

Before Hailey could respond the bathroom door opened and Chloe came out.

"Ok good, we're all still in one piece. Alright let's get this whole thing settled. Hailey why don't you start.

Hailey motioned to a room in her apartment that she had obviously made the sitting area, with a couch and a couple of arm chairs that looked really comfertable. Hailey and Chloe sat on the couch and Clark sat in the arm chair across from them.

**"**Alright, I know you have your super name but I don't have one –"

Chloe cut her off.

"oooohhh can we make you one???"

Hailey just looked at her

"Please??"

**"**Yeah I guess so" Hailey looked a little nervous and Clark didn't blam her, he wouldn't want Chloe making is super name either.

"Niice! Alright, let's think….what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Is that a serious question?" Hailey asked with a disbeleiving look on her face.

Clark decided to step in.

"Alright how about this how about for now we call you Sly and you can think up your own name." Chloe looked at him.

"No, I like Sly; I think I'm going to stick with it." Hailey said wondering why Clark had choosen that name for her but assumed it had something to do with her being so secretive.

"Alright Sly, why did you kidnap Chloe?"

"I need to protect her from Lex Luther." Hailey was watching Clark to see if there was any sign that she shouldn't trust him.

"What has Lex Luther got to do with this?" Clark had been watching Lex and hadn't seen him do anything susptious latley, actually he seemed to have simmered down.

"Apparently Luther thinks Chloe would be willing to kill you for a million dollars, but being the faithful friend that she is she told him no, and so he threatened to kill her and then that's where I stepped in. I wasn't about to let the city's super hero lose his best friend."

Clark was floored.

"Chloe is this true?"

"Yeah but I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't you to worry."

"Ohhhh well thank you it would have been sooo much easier to hear from Lex that he had to kill you becuase you couldn't kill me!"

Clark was so surprized that Chloe hadn't told him, he was surprized that Chloe could even keep a secret from him, espeacial one of this size.

"Hey!! Focus!! Now you know so now we can deal with it. My plan was to just put her under surveillance and then take down Luther corp."

"And if you ended up not being able to take down Luther corp. and Lex killed you what would happen to Chloe?"

"I have a strong suspicion that Lex wouldn't be able to kill me." Clark saw a shady look cross Hailey's face as she said this.

"Oh really and why not?"

Hailey dodged the question.

"We don't need to focus on me right now we need to focus on Chloe."

"So what can I do?" Clark wasn't really used to taking orders from someone else with super powers, usually he was the one giving the orders but he thought that he should put that aside for now. He had a feeling that Hailey had done some serious planning for this.

"I want your help if you wouldn't mind." She looked up at Clark and he saw the insecurity in her eyes and realized that she didn't want to order him around.

"Ok, sure, if taking down Luther corp. is your only objective then yeah sure I'll help."

"Alright here's what I know----"

"Wait, I need to know if you have any special abilities, I mean I know that you're pretty good at just disappearing but can you do anything else?"

"Why is that important?" Hailey looked nervous again

"So I know if I can take you if I have to into Luther corp."

"You can take me; trust me I can take care of myself." As Hailey said this Clark was amazed at how well she was able to shift the attention off her and on to something else, this also made him a little nervous.

"Do you or don't you?" Clark wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this question so he was going to push in until she answerd him.

"Yes, I do." Clark was amazed at how quickly she caved, but then realized that he would need to know what her powers were.

"Ok, what are they?" Clark saw a mix of anger, annoyence, and distrust fly in to her eyes but it left as fast as it came.

"Why does that matter? You just need to know that I can take care of myself."

**"**Well I know I can protect myself because I only have one weakness. So are you able to be shot or stabbed or something like that or do you have one weakness and are bullet proof besides that."

"Practically, if I know the bullet is coming". Clark did a mentel grimice, damn this girl is good at avoiding question.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"Enough with my powers! OK? Let's just think of a strategy of taking down Luther corp. and how to keep Chloe safe."

Chloe had been silent this whole time just watching Hailey and Clark and felt the tension building. She was starting to get mad at Clark, why was he being so noisy? Why couldn't he just trust Chloe's judgment and trust Hailey? She felt that maybe it was time to try and lighten the mood just a little bit.

"Hey!! You know what if I'm the one in danger I think I want a nick-name too!" Chloe mently crossed her fingers hoping that they wouldn't just snap at her and go back to being moody.

"Chloe is that really necessary?" Clark looked at her and new exactly what she was doing.

"Oh! What about Fox?" Hailey on the other hand was all for it.

"Ohhhh that's a good one!!" Chloe was surprized that Hailey had thought of one so quickly.

"_Fox????" _Clark was surprized that Chloe would go for that, he thought that she would want something more...suave or something.

"Ohhhh you're just jealous because my name is cooler then yours!!" Chloe laughed at the look that crossed Clarks face when she said that. Hailey started to laugh to but Clark just rolled his eyes

"Can we focus please??" Clark did a mentel head slap, he was starting to sound like Sly.

All of a sudden something crashed through the window and rolled across the floor. Clark tried to warn everyone but Hailey was ahead of him. She threw up her hand and mid-explosion it just stopped. Clark just stood there and looked at the grenade exploding inside a bubble.

"What the-" Clark had never seen anything like that, not even in the movies.

"Get Fox out of here I'll find you but I can't hold them off for long. They're going to be expecting me, GO!!"

Clark looked at her with a skeptical look

"I promise I'll find you just GO damn it! NOW."

Clark scooped up Chloe and ran out the open balcony doors.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Hailey made sure that there weren't any more grenades coming through the window and then she started to head for the balcony as well but then the door burst open. And some of Lex Luther's goons came poring in. Hailey looked around as the started to corner her in the bathroom. She started to feel a little nervous because she realized just how many of them there were, they were obviously expecting Super Man to be there as well. Gosh Luther must have gotten the whole damn army to come and burst in to her apartment. All of a sudden one of the guys grabbed her upper arm so she hit him with her other hand and round house kicked the nearest guy to her. In a matter of seconds she had about 10 guys on the ground unconscious before they realized what was going on.

Well if I go down I go kicking and screaming she thought to herself. She wanted to laugh at their expression on their face when she appeared right next to them by using her shimmering powers. Hailey was doing her best but there was a lot of them and only one of her, she wouldn't be able to hold them off long. Hailey used her power of astral projection to make several of herself. This really freaked out the goons. She saw a couple of them head for the door so she used her telekinesis to slam the door closed. But then out of now where the door burst open and in walked someone who Hailey saw die two years ago. Everyone stopped and looked at him for direction.

"Leave now, I can handle her."

While he was saying this Hailey was trying to think of possible answers to the million questions that she had, she could barely believe her eyes. Maybe it was some trick that Luther was pulling to throw her off her guard, if it was, it was working. She was watching him as he lazily walked around the apartment. she was so confused, it can't possible be Alex, I swear I felt him die in my arms.

She didn't want to focus too much on that horrible memory, it was too painful to remember the way he had looked at her and told her that he loved her, not matter what she was, and how she really did feel the love that he had for her. She tried to use her empathy powers to feel what he was feeling now, but the weirdest thing happened she didn't feel anything; it was just this buzzing feeling, like the kind you get when you stick your finger in a socket.

"Don't try to use your powers on me they won't work. I'll just block them" Alex said

"Alex? What? How?" Hailey was having a hard time breathing, the whole room seemed to be spinning.

**"**Well after you left me to die, Lex Luther's guys found me and brought me to him and he saved me, he gave me powers. He told me about what I could do with them, the people I could take out the people I could help by killing people with my powers. Hailey, the feeling I felt when I first used my powers was amazing. I can't even explain it, but then you already know. You've know for a while. All those times it was a "family emergence" you were just going off to try and keep me from getting to feel this amazing feeling, weren't you?"

"Alex, unless you're born with powers it's very unlikely that you body would be able to handle it because it affects your whole being."

"Yeah I know but Lex thought I could handle, he had faith in me."

"No Luther hopped you could handle the abilities that he gave you so you could become his personal killing machine, don't you see? He just wants you to go around and kill the people who he doesn't like. Innocent people, Alex, people who know him for the monster that he is."

"Oh so I'm a killing machine? What about all those people that you killed? That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black isn't Hailey?" He looked at her with an odd expression that Hailey could get her finger on.

"I'm not proud of what I did under his brain wash, but I realized what I was doing and stopped before I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh so you mean killing Super Man? Well you were, and still, are too weak to do so Lex sent me here to do it."

"I'm not weak just smart. And what are you suposed to do after you kill Superman? Did he tell you to kill me too? Could you do that if you had to? Could you really honestly kill me?

"Yeah, I could. God Hailey, you left me to _die_ that night, like I meant nothing to you, and maybe I did, but none of that matters now." He said it so calm that it not only hurt Hailey but unnerved her.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I wanted so badly to take you with me; you know that just as much as I do. But we both knew that I dragging you around all over the world wasn't right. I couldn't stand to keep putting you in danger. When I left I thought you had died. I couldn't feel any life in you. How was I supposed to know that you weren't dead? So don't you DARE pin that on me."

Just then Alex waved his hands through the air and Hailey went flying in the big bookcase in her living room, she fell to the floor in a heap. Just as the bookcase started to wobble she looked upas it fell over on top of her. Super man burst through to patio doors and threw the bookcase off Hailey. Alex didn't _see_ him but was pretty sure that it was him because of the blur he saw streaking in to the apartment. Alex watched as he threw the bookcase off of Hailey and then saw him pick Hailey off the ground into his arms. Super man looked at him.

"We aren't done here. I will find you and if she dies, I will kill you. I have no problem with that." Clark was so angrey at himself for leaving Sly by herself.

Alex just looked at him with a blank face. Super man flew out of the open door with Hailey in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

Hailey woke up on a couch that wasn't hers and in an apartment that wasn't hers either.

"Oh Crap!!"

She just realized that her mask had been taken off. She hid her face as some one walked in to the room.

"It's a little late for that but don't worry, Superman didn't see your face. I know there is this whole code of honor and you want to keep your identities a secret from each other so I made sure he was gone before I took it off."

"Thank you. Did Superman tell you what happened?" Hailey was still unsure if she was ok with the fact that the mask had been taked off to begin with but she would get over that.

"Yeah, well he told me what he saw going on but he couldn't hear much for some reason, he said that he couldn't figure out why."

"I have a pretty good idea why, Alex. He must have tried to put up a shield to block anyone from listening and since he is new to his powers it wasn't a full shield, but he's learning fast." Just the fact that Alex could put up a sound shield made Hailey nervous.

"Well Superman brought you straight here and we put you down on the couch and you just kind of rose up in the air and started glowing and then you sunk back down to the couch and all that was left of your injuries were cuts and bruises, I asked Super Man to x-ray you just to make sure."

"Well it's one of the powers that Luther gave" Hailey looked upset and Chloe wasn't sure why so she just sat there hoping that Hailey would open up to her. They sat there for a minuet before Hailey thought of the mess left in her apartment and gave an involuntary shudder when she thought about the previous night and Alex.

"How bad is the damage to my apartment?" Hailey didn't really want to know the answer

"I had a cleaning team go over today, there wasn't much they could do for the bookcase but everything else should be clean."

Hailey smiled at Chloe.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You've been very nice and very receptive to me just crashing here."

This earned Hailey a big grin from Chloe.

"Trust me you not the first super hero to crash on my couch."

Hailey laughed.

**"**Well again thank you, but now I need to go." Said Hailey as she gingerly got up from the couch.

"Wait, why?"

"Well it appears that you're going to be in more danger with me now that Lex has employed Alex.

Chloe looked at Hailey with a quizzical look.

"Alex was my first boyfriend in high school, we started dating freshmen year. But after we graduated and started college I started not being able to control my abilities because of stress and I was afraid I was going to hurt someone, so I started going to a run down junk yard and practicing and blowing off some steam, that's when one of Lex Luther's goons found me, you that whole story already, but anyway, when I got back from Luther Corp. I was really nervous that someone was going to see that I was different, and that Alex was going to break up with me because I was different, but he didn't. Well I started to do Lex's chores and one time Alex fallowed me, but this wasn't just one of my assignments this was a mini World War III. It included my family and all of the rest of Luther corps. lab rats, Alex saw one of them point a gun at me when I wasn't looking and he took the bullet for me, not knowing that I could protect myself, he just thought that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. When I ran over to him, there wasn't much I could do he had gotten shot in the chest and the bleeding was bad, I couldn't tell if it had hit his heart all I knew was that I was helpless to help him. Well to make a long story short, one of the Luther people saw him with me and then they took him to Lex and he gave Alex powers and brain washed him to think that I just left him there to die."

Hailey was really upset at this, but she tried to hide it as well as she could.

"But you didn't." Said Chloe in a attempt to be reassuring. But Chloe saw that her words didn't have much impact on Hailey.

"I know, I tried to tell him that but there's no getting through to him right now, he's still really angry. So I think Super Man will have to protect you by himself but I still want to help with the take down of Luther Corp. So when you see Super Man can you tell him that I'm still in I just don't want to endanger you more?"

Hailey had obviously made up her mind and there was no way Chloe or anyone else could change it.

"Yeah, Sure...are you sure this how you want to deal with this? I mean what if Alex attacks you again? Are you going to be able to protect yourself and god forbid it should get to this point but would you be able to kill him if you had to?"

Hialey grimiced

"I'm hoping that it won't get that far."

They were both silent for a while, then Hailey stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Chloe!"

"You are always welcome back even if I'm not in danger. I hope to see you again!"

"Something tells me that this isn't the last meeting that we'll have!"

Hailey picked up her cloths and left. When Chloe was sure she was gone she picked up the phone that she had left open and talked to the person on the other end.

**"**Clark we can't just let her walk out like that!"

"I don't think that we are going to be able to control it but I'm on my way there to see if I can talk to her as me and not as Super Man."

"Good Luck!!!" Chloe sooo hoped that he didn't make a fool of himself.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

Clark hung up the phone. His head still trying to process what he'd just heard he super sped across town to Chloe's apartment. And stopped in an alley way. He walked around the corner and knocks a woman right off her feet.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry."

The woman glared up at Clark and Clark realized that it was Hailey.

**"**Its ok, I've fallen harder."

**"**Are you sure you're alright?" Clark couldn't believe his luck! He was such a clutz!!

"Yeah I'm fine. What were you doing in the alley?" She looked up at him suspitiously.

Clark tried to think of an excuse.

"I wanted to throw away my coffee cup, and I noticed that there was dumpster down there."

Clark prayed to god that there actually was a dumpster in the alley because if there wasn't then he was in trouble. But Hailey didn't notice, she was examining her jeans which now had a small tear at her knee which was bleeding. Hailey noticed Clark looked concerned.

"It's just a little scrape, my car is right around the corner and I have some band aids in there. I'll be all set."

Clark was trying to find a reason to stay with her a while longer to see if he could get her talking, but he didn't want to alarm her.

"Well will you at least let me buy you a cup of coffee to make it up to you?" He hoped that she liked coffe.

Hailey wanted to say yes because, well come on, lets face it, Clark Kent was pretty darn handsome, but she didn't want any chance of him recognizing her.

"Please? It's the least I can do." There was no way he was going to let her get out of this as easily as she dodged his questions.

He looked at her with his puppy face and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Alright just let me go get some band aids."

Clark gave himself a mentel high five.

"Ok, here I'll walk you to your car, just incase some other guy wants to take my position as bubbling idiot and try and knock you over."

Hailey laughed.

"Well, I think you've got that position covered just fine and I don't think that any one is going to try to take if from you! But if you insist, my car is this way."

Hailey started walking and Clark fallowed her to a huge SUV. Clark was surprised that Hailey could handle such a big vehicle and apparently he didn't hide his surprise very well because she rolled her eyes.

**"**What? You think because I'm a woman or because I'm short I can't handle a SUV?"

"No, I just thought that you would be a little sports car type of woman." And that was the honest to god truth.

Hailey Laughed

"Well I kind of am, I have had my eye on this Mazda Miada for a while but I think for this city that a SUV is better for me because people can't push me around so easily."

Clark laughed.

"That is very true."

Hailey unlocked her car and climbed up into the passenger side and opened the glove compartment and grabbed a first-aid kit. Clark watched her and noticed how meticulous she was about how she organized everything just like her apartment. Hailey noticed him watching her.

"Alright I admit it, I'm a little OCD."

Clark started to laugh.

"A _little?_ From what I can see you have the band aids organized by size and then color."

"Ok, Ok, so what? I like to be organized, is that a crime?"

Clark was laughing again. Hailey started to laugh to. Clark helped her to put on her band aid and they headed off to the nearest coffee shop. After a while Hailey realized that he hadn't even asked her name, she hadn't asked his name either. Even though she already knew it, that's what people do when they first meet each other right? So Hailey introduced herself

"Oh my gosh, I got so caught up in my knee that I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Hailey Storm."

Clark realizing his mistake and hoping that she didn't suspect anything hurried to introduce himself.

"My name is Clark Kent."

Clark laughed hoping that it sounded natural; he was never really that great of an actor. But if Hailey suspected something he couldn't tell because she stuck out her hand for him to shake it without a look of suspicion. They sat for a while and went through 3 cups of coffee before Hailey looked down at her watch and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh No! Is that really the time? Oh! I'm sooo late!!"

"Oops! I didn't even realize that we were sitting here for so long! I'm so sorry!" Clark was shocked that he could sit there and talk with her for so long.

"No it's ok; I should have been watching the time. Now I just have to think of an excuse for being so late."

Clark looked down at her knee. She looked down as well and realized what he was thinking.

"You could say that you were in the middle of a mugging and had to stay and talk to the police."

"Ohhhh that's good! But are there a lot of muggings in this town?"

"Umm well, let me put it this way, no one has ever mugged me."

"Maybe that's because you run them over and knock them to the ground before they have a chance to."

They started to laugh.

"Well will I get to see you around some time?"

Hailey stood up and gathered her purse and her keys,

"I'll make sure of it! Bye Clark."

Bye Hailey!"

* * *

Hailey walked to her car and as she was taking out her keys her cell phone rang she checked the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. She picked up the call but before she could say anything the caller started talking

"Hailey I need to talk to you." Hailey could just tell that something wasn't right from the tone in superman's voice.

"Alright, what's going on? Did Chloe give you my message?"

**"**Yeah I got it but I need your help, Alex found her and he's on his way there and I won't be able to hold him off for long."

"I'm on my way, when I get there, I want you to get Chloe out of there. Don't worry about me."

"Sorry Hailey, we tried that already, we need to take him down now."

"Just wait until I get there."

**Chapter 7 **

Hailey changed her cloths in to her costume and flew to Chloe's apartment. When she got there the door was hanging off the hinges and all the lights were off. Hailey went in to the apartment slowly, listening and looking for anything. As she looked around she had the feeling something was off, the door was hanging off its hinges but nothing else in the apartment was disturbed. She thought she heard movement to her right. So she started to walk cautiously towards the closed bathroom door. She slowly reached for the door handle and yanked it open.

**"ARRRRRRR" **

**"Ahhhhhhhh" **

Hailey ducked as Chloe swung a baseball bat at her head.

"Hailey!! Ohmigosh!!! You SCARED me!!! What the hell is going on?? I got a call from Superman telling me to trash my apartment to make it look like I was kidnapped and to hid in the bathroom with a baseball bat until he got here."

"Well he told me that Alex had found you and that I had to get here fast to help him out. Have you seen Alex?"

"No, not that I know what he looks like."

"Alright you get back into the bathroom if I need you to come back out with the baseball bat I'll yell fox. Ok?"

"Yeah sure, but what are you going to do?"

"Not that they door isn't a nice touch but I'm just going to make it a little more believable."

Chloe looked around and shrugged her shoulders. When Hailey was sure that she was safely in the bathroom Hailey started to do some home decorating. Then she sat and waited. She didn't have to wait long until she saw someone appear in front of the door. She hadn't heard foot steps and she was pretty sure that if it was Superman he would have announced himself, but she didn't want to attack Superman so she pulled up her invisibility shield.

The person walked slowly in to the room, Hailey could just tell but the way he walked who it was, she had known that walk since she could remember, it was Alex. Hailey's heart began thumping so loud she was sure that he would hear it and just kill her right then and there. But apparently Chloe moved in the bathroom because he started to walk to the bathroom, very slowly. That was Hailey's cue, she flipped on all the lights with her telekinesis. Alex stopped mid step and looked right at her. Hailey's heart skipped a beat because she thought that she was still invisible but then she realized she was standing in front of the light switches. But it seemed that Alex knew it was her anyway because he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the room with a half smile on his face.

"Am I the only one having deja vu? " Alex said. 

Hailey knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about one their one year anniversary Hailey had decorated her room and told Alex to meet her there and when he walked in to her room she had left the lights off so he would have to turn them on and when he did she was hiding and she made him find her.

Hailey moved around the room purposely bumping into things so she could led him away from the bathroom, he took the bait. He just randomly started throwing fire balls. One zoomed by her head and she figured that that was a little too close for comfort. She made an astral projection of herself appear right next to him.

**"**Ya missed me!"

Alex tried to hit her but Hailey made her disappear and reappear on his other side and push him to the floor as he was in mid-swing. But Hailey knew she had to be careful because what ever happened to her astral self would happen to her as well. She toyed with Alex for a while trying to buy herself some time, waiting for Superman to get there. After a while she figured that it hadn't been Superman who called it must have been Alex planting a trap for her.

"Hailey, Hun, you can't hide for ever. I will find you. You know that right? I mean come on! I'm " Alex the lion". Remember that Hailey? Do you remember watching Madagascar with me?"

Yeah she did, after they saw it together she had given him that nick-name because the character in the movie reminded her of her boyfriend. Hailey saw that he was right though, she couldn't keep up her shield, she was too tired and she still had to get Chloe out of there. She let down her shield

"You know someday, when you not such a jerk, I'm going to have to give you pointers on how to play hid and seek, that way maybe next time you won't look like such a butthead."

"Ohhhh come on Hails!! I think I did a good job, I mean I smoked you out of your hole didn't I?"

By this time he was right by the bathroom door. Hailey did some quick thinking. she started to walk closer to him, backing him up closer to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, you did just like a FOX!"

Right on cue Chloe jumped out of the bathroom with the wildest battle cry Hailey had ever heard and nailed Alex right on the head with the bat. Alex crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Chloe was shaking bad so Hailey took the bat from her.

**"**You did a great job. Are you ok?"

Chloe regrouped herself.

"Normally I would say no, but this guy is a jerk so I don't feel bad at all. It's just that my adrenalin is racing!!"

Hailey laughed and Chloe gave her a tired smile.

"Alright well sleeping beauty isn't going to be sleeping for very long so let's get you out of here, Ok?"

"Please!! Let's go!!" Chloe was nervous that Alex was just faking and was going to jump up and attack her any second.

"Have you ever flown with Superman before?"

**"**Yeah why?"

"Because we'll move faster if I fly."

**"**You can fly?" Chloe was amazed at the powers that Hailey had and they just seemed to keep comming.

"Yup! Alright you should get some gloves and a coat. OH you are probably going to want to put your hair up so it doesn't get tangled, but, do it fast ok?"

Chloe rushed off and got all her stuff. Chloe led the way to the roof.

**"**Do you know where we might find Superman?"

"Well I don't know where he lives but I could call him and tell him to meet us some where if I can go get my cell."

Hailey didn't want to chance it, Alex might be waking up.

"No, why don't I fly you to my car and you can use my cell."

"Ok."

Right then they heard Alex yell Hailey's name and some rather rude insults so they decided that it was time to go. Hailey flew them to her car and by the time that they got there she was really tired. She gave Chloe her cell and Chloe called Superman and told him what happened. In about 2 minuets flat he was there.

"Are you guys ok?"

**"**Yeah we're fine. I'm a little shaken up but I'm ok. You might want to go check Sly though; she seemed a little off after she flew me here."

"She flew you here?" Clark was surprized

Chloe nodded 

"Do you know if she's ever flown anyone before?"

Chloe shook her head. Superman nodded and went over to Hailey how was just inside a little alley away a little ways away.

"Hey Sly, are you ok?"

Hailey had been trying to regroup herself, the flight was harder then she thought, and she had over estimated her energy level so she was feeling sick but she didn't want Chloe to get worried so she walked off pretending like she was just giving Chloe privacy and Chloe had understood. But all of a sudden she heard Superman's deep voice right behind her so she stood up straight fast and tried to look normal, even though she thought that she was going to pass out.

**"**Yeah, I'm good"

Superman gave her a look that made Hailey understand that he knew she was lying, but she continued like she didn't notice, he had already had to save her once, and she didn't want him to think she couldn't handle herself.

" I was just trying to think of somewhere where we could put Fox and she'd be protected. Obviously she can't stay with either of us because Alex has done his homework and knows where to find me and where to find you, I'm assuming by the egg sized lump on your head."

Hailey had just noticed a lump on the side of Superman's head that looked like he had been hit with something like a 2x4.

"Have you thought of anything." Clark was still angry at himself for letting Alex get that close to him.

"Nothing that I'm happy to go rush off and do."

Chloe chimed in.

"At this point I would be ok if you stuffed me in a box until you got rid of this guy. Well the box would need a TV or something but, seriously!"

"Well the one place that I would trust some else's life with isn't necessarily a box."

"What are you thinking?"

**"**Chloe how do you feel about New York?"

**Chapter 8 **

**"**_New York"_ Said Clark and Chloe together.

**

* * *

**

**"**Yeah, New York." Hailey looked really nervous

**"**Why New York?"

**"**That's where my family is. They have powers and they would be able to hide and protect her."

"How are you so sure that they won't get there butts handed to them by Alex as well?"

"Because there are 4 of them and only one of him."

"Not that I wouldn't love a trip to New York but with your history with Alex, don't you think that if I went missing that that would be the first place he would look?

**"**That is one of the reasons that I didn't want to do it. But I've been thinking if we explain it all to them then maybe we can set up traps for Alex."

"Why do you say traps, with an "s"?" Clark was nervous of even thinking of using Chloe as bait.

**"**I say traps because Alex is smart and he knows how I think and he would be able to avoid a trap that I lay but if we all think of a few then he defiantly wouldn't be able to avoid them all."

Clark really didn't want Chloe to be bait, but he realized that there was no other choice.

**"**Alright, I think it will work."

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do? I mean, Hailey what about –"

Hailey cut her off.

**"**All that matters to me right now is your safety. You don't need to worry about anything but what you're going to be buying while you're in New York, Ok?"

Chloe looked at her for a minuet and then nodded her head slowly.

"Ok, so here's what I thought we should do, I am going to drive back to my place so I know that my car won't get broken in to or stolen or anything. So you guys can either fallow me or ride in the car with me."

"We'll ride."

So they all climbed in to her car. When they got going Chloe asked her what the rest of the plan was.

"Well I was thinking that it would be easier and faster to get to New York if we flew."

"Um I have a problem with that plan, I can't fly." Chloe said.

Hailey laughed.

"I already thought of that, I was thinking that, if it's ok with you Superman, we would take turns flying her there." Hailey glanced in her rearview mirior

Superman looked at her concerned.

**"**Sly, are you sure you can even fly all the way to New York, let alone caring Chloe. I mean, if across town was hard, well, New York is a bit further, well a lot further."

**"**Yes, I'm sure. And for your information across town wasn't hard I just hadn't had time to regroup."

"No offence Sly, but if there is ANY chance that you're going to drop me, then I'd rather stick with Superman." Chloe wasn't sure that Hailey could handle flying al the way to NY let alone carry her too.

**"**I can carry her the whole way if it would be easier."

Hailey thought for a minuet.

**"**Alright Superman you carry Fox and I'll carry the bags but we're going to have to soup up the bags if you're going to super speed fly".

"Why?" Chloe gave Hailey a quizzical look.

"You'll see."

Hailey looked out of the corner of her eye and gave Chloe a sly smile, now Chloe was really intrigued, but Superman who was sitting in the back was still a little worried. He wasn't totally convinced that she could make it on her own.

Soon Hailey stopped in front of her building and she and Chloe took the elevator while Superman opted to fly to her balcony. Once they were all inside, Chloe and Superman just kind of stood there, doing what Hailey asked them to and trying to stay out of her way as she gathered a lot of stuff. Finally she was done and when Superman looked at the bags she had collected and counted them. 1...2…3…4…5...6...7!!!!

"Ummmm Sly, why are you bringing so many bags?" Asked Clark.

**"**Not all this stuff is just for me. There are some cloths for Chloe because even though my mom lives in NY that doesn't mean her fashion sense does, there are some supplies that we are going to need as well."

Hailey walked over to the bags with a huge canteen that barely fit in her hand. She opened it and dumped some of the stuff on the bags. Superman and Chloe looked at her. Hailey just smiled a big smile.

"Alright who's ready for a trip to New York?!?!"

And with that she locked her front door and turned off her lights, left a note one her front door stating that she was gone on a business meeting and would be back in a couple of days.

As she headed for the balcony she waved her had and the bags all levitated and fallowed her out. Superman and Chloe watched her in amazement.

"Alright what's this "cool" thing you wanted to show us?" Chloe asked, she had been waiting as well as she could, but now she really wanted to know.

"Well when Luther corp. had me as their lab rat they wanted to see if they could replicate the human torches powers and guess what!!!"

Hailey snapped her finger and it lit on fire. Chloe screamed and Superman ran forward, but he stopped when he saw her smiling. Hailey started to laugh at the look on his face. Chloe started to walk, slowly, forward to check it out.

"I guess its good think I started small, you guys probably would have thrown me in a lake if i hadn't!"

"What do you mean "if you hadn't started small" asked chloe with wonder and amazment all over her face.

"I mean picture this but all over."

Chloe gasped

"Does it hurt?"

"No, in fact it's easier then just flying, it takes up less energy."

Superman looked at her, then looked at the bags. Hailey knew what he was thinking. And she pulled out the huge canteen again. And shook it. Superman nodded. Chloe hadn't even noticed the silent conversation going on she was to busy examining Hailey's finger, she went to touch it and Hailey pulled her finger away.

"Chloe don't you know _not _to stick your hand in fire."

**"**So it's real fire?" Chloe was still amazed at the fact that she could be on fire but...not.

Hailey just nodded her head.

**"**Alright are we all ready to head out?"

Superman and Chloe nodded their heads. Hailey grabbed the bags and Superman wrapped Chloe up in his cape and they both took off in to the air.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Through out the whole trip Superman looked over at Hailey to make sure she was ok. They had to stop a couple of times because Chloe's legs where cramping. Every time they stopped Hailey offered to take Chloe and give Clark a break but he always said no, he didn't need a break but if she needed a break that he could carry the bags as well. But Hailey just gave him a "yeah right!" look. But every time they stopped he noticed she was fading faster and faster. Finally Clark saw the bright lights of New York. Hailey motioned for him to land. When he got to the ground Hailey looked really worn out.

**"**Alright here is what you need to know, my family is pretty well known for their powers so you'll definitely recognize them, if you don't live under a rock. Another thing is that when I left I left not on the greatest terms with my parents, things were said that can't be taken back and I'm not sure how happy they will be to see me but they will put those feelings aside so that they can help you, I promise."

Superman looked at her.

**"**Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I will do what ever I need to do, in order to keep you guys safe. But before we burst in on them I want to call my uncle to give him a heads up."

Superman and Chloe nodded and Hailey took out her cell phone and walked a little ways away.

Clark looked at Chloe.

**"**Who are parents?"

"Doesn't her name ring any bells, especially now that we're in NY?"

"There are thousands of people who have the last name 'Storm'."

"Yeah but how many of them have super powers, and are well know?"

Clark starred at Chloe trying to figure the riddle out. Then it hit him.

"Johnny Storm AKA the Human torch!!"

"Johnny is her uncle, her dad is Mr. Fantastic and her mom is The Invisible Woman."

"She's related to the Fantastic Four?" Clark was so amazed

Hailey had finished a phone conversation that hadn't gone well only to come back and hear that Superman and Chloe were talking about her.

"Yes I am. And they are expecting us so we should get going."

Hailey piled the bags in her arms and started walking. Clark was really confused, they were still well outside the city and yet she was going to carry 7 bags and walk the whole way? He wanted to ask her but he could tell from the way that she was walking now probably wasn't the best time to ask questions.

"We're meeting my family outside of the city it's about a 5 minuet walk from here. Oh and Superman can you try not to think so loud I already have a migraine from the flight up here and it's only going to get worse now that we're in the city."

Clark was thoroughly confused now. How the hell did she know what he was thinking?

"I know what you're thinking because-"

All of a sudden a woman appeared out of no where

"She can read minds."

It was Sue Richerds. Hailey's step faltered as the rest of her family can out of the cover of the trees. They all stood there for a second, no one moved they just looked at each other uncomfortably. Her Uncle John was the one who made the first move.

**"**Welcome home Hailey. We've missed you."

He walked over as Hailey put down the bags and gave her a huge hug. Clark saw Hailey relax when she felt the warmth of his hug. When they pulled apart Clark thought he saw Hailey use her super speed to wipe a way a tear but he wasn't sure. She turned to her mother, Sue.

"Mom, I…."

Sue walked over to her 

"Shhhhh. Its ok Hailey, I'm just glad you came back."

Ben Grimm walked over to her a scooped her up in his arms.

"Me too kid, I'm glad you finally came back, but, Yeesh! It took you long enough!!"

"Uncle Ben!! Put me down!!"

"You promise you aren't going to go run off again right?"

"Uncle Ben, you said that to me when I was 5!"

"And it still applies!"

**"**Yes I promise, for right now, I'm staying in NY."

Ben put Hailey down. Hailey walked over to her father, Reed. He was the only one who had hung behind. But Hailey walked straight up to him.

"Dad, I know that you don't like that I have these extra powers but I was hoping that maybe you could put that aside and help me protect this woman."

Reed stared at Hailey reproachfully but Hailey held his gaze. They stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours while the tension built and built. Finally Sue stepped.

"Hailey of course we will help your friends hunny. You don't even have to ask."

Hailey's posture seemed to fall when she realized her father still hadn't forgiven her. But she hid it just as fast as it came and turned to her mom.

"Thanks you guys. Are you sure that you are all ready for this?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been DIEING to find a reason to break out that old suit!!!"

Hailey laughed at her Uncle John, he was always the one who leaped before he thought.

"Alrighty then! Let's get this party started! Everyone this is Chloe and this is Superman."

"Superman?" Ben gave Clark a questioning look

Clark had noticed that Ben had been eyeing him, but he couldn't decide if it was because he had just shown up with Ben's niece or if it was because of the costume. Clark was pretty sure that it was because of the costume, but hey, Ben does live in New York.

"Well he does have a different name and identity. We had an agreement not to share names but I knew that my name wasn't going to stay hidden for long so I think I'm at the losing end of the deal!"

Clark laughed. Chloe stepped forward with her had outstretched.

**"**Chloe Sullivan, I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

Sue shook her hand.

"Hi Chloe it's nice to meet you, sorry that it has to be under these terms though."

"Oh don't worry about it, when you sign up to be Superman's best friend, you have to expect to be kidnapped at least twice."

Reed Richards still hadn't really joined the group but Clark had been talking to Ben and Johnny and had worked his way over to Reed. Finally he was standing next to him. Clark just stood there for a minuet, trying to get Reed to say something, refusing to be the first to speak. Finally Reed stuck his hand out.

"Reed Richards, call me Reed."

The way Reed said it, it didn't seem like an invitation it more felt like an order. But Clark shook his hand anyway.

"I can't tell you my real name right now but please feel free to call me Supes."

Reed looked at him with a look of distrust on his face.

"I know that it's hard to understand why I can't tell you my name but for my friends safety I need to keep my name a secret until necessary, but that doesn't mean that you can't trust me."

Reed looked at him with an odd expression on his face. Clark saw his eyes flick towards Hailey who looked like she was in deep conversation with the rest of the family but Clark had seen Hailey look his was furtively a couple of times. Reed noticing this smiled at Clark, which made Hailey, relaxes, but the smile on Reed's face didn't reach his eyes.

"And when will the right time be to tell my daughter she isn't who she thinks you are?"

"I know that it's hard to accept but it is for her safety."

"You seem to have a lot of answers but tell me this, how safe will she feel once she realizes that she's falling in love with someone who she has no idea who he is? What will be your answer then?"

Clark was a little put off because while he was saying this Reed had kept the smile on his face to make it appear that they were getting along. Before Clark could answer him Hailey walked over.

"Hey guys can you come over here? We're going to try and set up a game plan."

"Looks like we're going to have to finish this conversation at a later date, but don't worry! We will, I'll make sure of it."

And with that he walked off to join the group leaving Hailey and Clark alone. Hailey looked at Clark with a quizzical look on her face.

"What was that about?"

"I'll be damned if I know!" Clark didn't really want to tell Hailey that her father was lecturing him, he didn't want to cause anymore stress.

"Come on we should probably explain our situation to them before they get their own ideas on what happened."

She started to walk away; Clark paused for minuet thinking about what Reed had said about Hailey falling in love with him, Hailey turned around.

"Listen I know my family is weird but I promise they don't bite! Come on!"

Clark shook his head and caught up with her as she walked over to her family. He wasn't sure how he felt when Reed told him that Hailey was falling in love with him. But then Clark wondered how the hell would reed know that? Hailey hadn't said anything of that nature at all; in fact she had barely spoken to her father. But still when Reed asked him how he would tell Hailey who he really was, he was actually very lucky that she had walked over just at that moment because he had no idea what or how he would tell Hailey. He knew that he would need to tell her something as some point, so far he had been lucky, she had just gone with the flow and hadn't asked him any questions, but at some point she's going to ask him something and the least he owed her was the truth. But could he tell her the truth? So many people who he had told the truth to had died, could he live with himself if he condemned her to that? It was all too much for Clark to deal with at once so he pushed Hailey to the backburner in his mind and focused on keeping Chloe safe.

**

* * *

**

"Alright Hailey why don't you fill us in on what happened?" Said John.

So Hailey started from beginning to end. Clark admired the way that she just kept talking even when she told them about Alex. She didn't show any emotion when she told them about he had tried to kill her twice. While she was telling the story both Chloe and Clark noticed the family change, they went from happy family to serious ass kicking family. Even Ben seemed to get more solid. Clark realized not only how smart Hailey had been to come here, but also how brave she was for coming back. She still hadn't told him what she had done to make her father so mad but Clark realized that it didn't really matter right now, because for now they were all one family.

"Ok, so here is what I was thinking, do you remember when you used to stretch to get the cookies on the top shelf? Well what if we do that trap around all the doors and windows. And of course we will go through the regular safety precautions, locks get changed, everyone throws out the old key, we all get new keys but other then that, that's all I can thing of." Sue looked around as she said this, looking for more ideas.

"I can try to fire the windows again." offered John.

"Umm, I don't think we should do that again, after what happened last time. Sorry but I like the hair on my head thanks!!" Said Hailey hurriedly

"Oh are you kidding me! You were 10 and I told you NOT to go near the windows and you did anyway, it was your own fault!"

"I was 10! And I can't help it if I'm a little spacey! It's the side- effect of growing up around you!"

"Ouch!!" said john with a look of indignation on his face

**"**Guys, focus". Said Ben, trying to get things back on track

Then all of a sudden Hailey, Ben, and John started arguing and Reed and Sue just stepped back at let them go at it. Clark looked at Reed and Sue questioningly.

"Just give them a minuet, they'll get over." Said Sue.

They looked back and by now Hailey was tackling John and Ben was trying to break them up. Then Hailey and John both started in on Ben, the both tackled him. Chloe and Clark started laughing at the three of them. The three people on the ground suddenly realized that they were being laughed at and look up, now this is the point when Sue started laughing because Hailey was in mid swing, John was trying to get his hand unpinned and Ben was trying to get Hailey's foot out of his face. The three on the ground looked at each other.

"I can't believe it! Their laughing at us!!!" John said with somemore indignation.

Hailey looked over at Chloe who almost crying she was laughing so hard, Clark looked like he was going to fall over and her mother was just beside herself with giggles even though she tried to control it.

"Here's the game plan I got Susie, flame boy you take Chloe and Hailey you take Mr. Muscles over there. Everybody set?" said Ben, like it was war.

All three of them yelled "BREAK" and they all ran off after their targets. Ben caught his pretty easily and dunked her in the lake. John had no problem tackling his person to the ground, though she put up a hell ova fight when she was down there, but finally John dunked her in the lake. Hailey's target on the other hand was harder to catch because he could just super speed away. But finally she chased him to the edge of the lake, with her whole family cheering her on, she tackled him but just as she was pulling away so she didn't fall in to the lake Clark pulled her in with him. She shrieked and went under. When they were underwater she still was fighting with him until a hand reached and pulled them out. Clark was still sputtering

"You guys scared me there; I thought that maybe you guys wouldn't come up." Ben said still holding them in the air.

"It would have been easier to come up if he hadn't been pulling me down." said Hailey as she wiped water out of her eyes.

_"Me_ pulling _you_ down?! No, no, no it was the other way around" Now it was Clarks turn to have a tone of indignation in his voice.

Ben put them down and Hailey stood up straight. Clark saw her brilliant green eyes twinkle. And she pushed him back in the lake and ran for it. As she was running away she heard Clark come bursting out of the lake. She shrieked when all of the sudden she was swiped off her feet. Clark flew her back towards the lake and dropped her once he was over it, but Hailey used levitation to not fall in. Clark was so preoccupied at yelling at her he lost his concentration and fell in himself. All 7 of them were sopping wet when they finally walked away from the lake laughing.

**"**Ok why don't we go home get warm and dry and get some sleep. You look like you could use it." said Sue

She was looking straight at Hailey who was moving slower then the others, she had used a lot of energy tonight fighting Alex so she was happy when her mom suggested that they go home. She was happy to feel her family around her again. Her father Reed had even joined the fun after a while, not that he had a choice after Ben threw him in the lake.

By the time that they got in to the city and caught a cab, they were all ready for bed. They realized that they weren't going to be able to make to many more traps and they figured that Alex wouldn't have been able to find them that fast, but they didn't know just how wrong that they were.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

Alex had fallowed Hailey from the top of the Chloe's building. He had stuck to the shadows and watched while she tried to pull herself back together. While he watched her, he felt some of those old feelings he had had before he was given his powers. But then he saw the way that she had acted around Superman. All he felt then was anger. How could she want to be on his side? He was wearing TIGHTS for Pete's sake! Ugg! He hated the way that she was willing to pretend that nothing was wrong around him, the way she pretended that she was strong enough to fly to New York. He had fallowed them to her apartment, watched her pack up some things. While he was watching her he saw that she still had the bracelet that he had given her on their 2 year anniversary. He smiled as he remembered how excited she had been to wear it. But then he saw the way she looked at it now, with a mixture of hurt and anger. He couldn't believe how fast she was willing to just leave him, for a man in tights none the less! Alex had fallowed them to New York and watched her family reunion and watched as her family plotted against him. He watched and laughed when he saw her tackle her uncle. He remembered how many times he had seen her do that. Alex was starting to realize what Lex had meant when he had said he wasn't sure if Alex should be the one to take down Hailey. When Lex had told Alex this Alex couldn't understand because he was still so angry at her but when he was watching her the anger seemed to melt away, he realized that he would have to stop remembering all the times that he had with Hailey or else he would freeze when the time came to kill her, and she had already said that she would kill him. He watched as she was wrestling with Superman, Alex was sure that there was no way that he was going to get her to join him now. Not now since she was falling in love with that oaf in tights Superman and now that everything was good between her family and her. He had hopped that they wouldn't take her back so then she would be angry and if the time came to decide between her family and him, she would chose him. But he realized that he would have to find another way to get to her he didn't want to kill her but he was thinking that he wouldn't have a choice. He tried to think of ways that he could deal with this without going to Lex and telling him that he couldn't do it, maybe he could get some of the other Avatars to help him in secret. He jumped as his cell phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and swore.

"Luther, what do you want?"

"What if I wasn't the one using my phone? What would happen then?" Lex's voice was as annoying as always.

"Lex you need to stop with the mind games now. You already know that I am on your side; I have proven this to you by telling you that I am willing to kill my girlfriend."

"Don't you mean EX- girlfriend?"

"You know what I mean." Alex swore to himself mentaly

"Alex I don't think that you haven't accepted the fact that Hailey no longer has any interest in you, now that you work for me. I also am not sure that you can kill her without hesitating, and trust me, if she has to choose between you and Superman or her family, she will choose them and kill you if she has to."

"Lex, I can handle this. I'm not new to this, you know damn well that I have given things up for you and this isn't something that I would look back on."

"Then why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?"

"I admit that not killing her was a game that I shouldn't have started, I was just a little off my game after seeing her with Clark Kent. But I promise you that it will never happen again."

"But it did, in Chloe Sullivan's apartment. Why did you hesitate there?"

"How do you know about that? Are you having me fallowed?!"

"Hailey is one lose end that I can not have unravel, so what ever measures I have to take to make sure that she is cut loose from me, I will."

Alex looked around; he used his powers to sense anyone around. Suddenly he realized that there were about 10 other Avatars in the woods around him.

"Lex!! What the hell is the meaning of this?! Why the hell is there so many of them?"

"Hailey is a strong girl, and she is very manipulative, you have shown that you tend to be weak when it comes to her. If there was any chance of her pulling you over to her side, adding your power to the power that she has, her family's power, and Superman's power, I would defiantly like to have at least a few of my guys down there to hold you off until I got there to give you the antidote."

Alex's breath stopped short, his heart started to thump so loudly that he was sure that the other Avatars would hear it.

"There is an antidote to what ever you did to us?! Then why do I have to kill Hailey when you could just take her powers away from her?"

"You have to kill her because the antidote might not work on Hailey, and you have to kill her because I told you to. Now are you going to question me any further?"

**"**Of course not."

"Good, now why don't you and the other Avatars work on a strategy on how to take out Hailey and her family."

"Wait why are we taking out Hailey's family?" Alex was surprized, this was the first time that he had been instructed to take out Hailey's family.

"Because we don't want the trying to do anything stupid like seeking revenge or anything like that, right? And what happened to not questioning me anymore?"

"Sorry Luther but you can't just throw a curve ball at me like that or else there will be questions asked."

"Wrong, I can do what ever I want and throw anything I want at you because I made you, I gave you your life back and trust me I will take away just as easily, so why don't you think about that before you think to ever disrespect me again."

* * *

Lex hung up on Alex. He slammed the phone down on his mahogany desk. Who exactly does that freak think he is? For Pete's sake! Lex had saved his life, endowed him with something that Hailey never could have, and all Lex had asked for in return was that Alex just take care of one little pest. Alex had had three chances to kill Hailey and each and every time Alex had failed. Lex was starting to regret his decision about choosing Alex to take care of Hailey. That is why he sent down the other Avatars. When Lex thought about the Avatars he remembered that the lab had called a couple of minuets and asked him to head down to the lab, they had said that they had something really important to tell him. Lex stood up and straightened his tie; he glanced at his reflection as he walked out of his office, he realized just how evil he had become, but he didn't really care did he? Nope he didn't, he laughed to himself. 

When he got to the lab everything was in disarray.

"Bettermen what the hell is going on??" Lex was outraged and the poor lab tech knew it.

"Lex, some of your avatars got some of the antidote! They took half of our supply."

"How the hell could you let this happen? Why didn't security kick in?"

"Well you kind of made them a little hard to subdue, none of the guards could get a clear shot, they moved to damn fast!"

"DAMN IT! How many of them were there?"

"Ohhhh right and I was supposed to stop and think to count how many mutant aliens were running around destroying my life?? …. As far as I could tell there were about 12 maybe more."

"Are the ones being tested still in there cells?"

"We haven't noticed any of them missing, except for ruining my life all the Avatars wanted was the antidote. Oh one of them left you this, well at least I'm pretty sure that it's for you."

Lex looked at what the lab tech had in his had, it was one of the cell phones that Lex gave the avatars, they were special made to withstand their powers and they also had a secure line so that none of the calls could be traced. The message light was blinking. Lex grabbed the phone and listened to the voice message, it was Alex.

"Hey boss man! How's it going? Well I bet your wondering what's going on not aren't you?? Well let me fill you in on a little bit of it, we are rebelling, we don't like that you think that because you made us you think that we are your little slaves. Oh yeah and thanks for the antidote!! We aren't sure what we're going to do with it but that's really up to us now. Oh and don't worry we will still take care of Hailey for you but I can't tell you how because in all the movies that I've seen, when the bad guy tells someone their plan, well they usually get caught. But I can tell you that we aren't going to give the antidote to Hailey, so rest assured that if she does succeed in taking us out, when she comes for you, she will still have her full powers."

Then the messages ended. Lex slammed the phone down.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!!!! Who the hell does he think that he is!?!? That's it, he's taken this too far. I want you to take the rest of the avatars and send them out after him, tell them I don't want them to return unless they have taken him out."

"Sir, no disrespect but I really don't that they are ready to kill just yet."

Lex starred at him with fire in his eyes.

"Then get them ready. Alex is goig to die, i'll make sure of that. Even if it means killing him myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK. Again I don't own anyone in this story. I wasn't sure if I should continue with my story but I got some nice reviews (THANKS!!!!) so every free minuet is spent in front of my key board!! lol I hope you guys enjoy!!!!_**

**_cedes_**

**Chapter 11**

When Hailey, her family, Clark and Chloe got back to the Baxter building Hailey could have been knocked over with a feather, she was so tired, but what was very obvious was that she was really happy, everyone could see it.

**"**OK, Superman you can take the spare room in the east side and, sorry boys but, Johnny and Ben you'll have to share the room on the west side. Chloe do you mind sharing Hailey's room with her?" Sue looked at Chloe

"Of course not Mrs. Richards." replyed Chloe

She looked over at Hailey.

"What do ya say should we hit the sac roomey?"

Hailey laughed.

"Yeah, sure, roomey."

They walked off to Hailey's room. Reed came over to Clark and pointed to Clark's left and motioned for him to fallow him. Clark started to fallow him. When Reed opened a door and Clark walked in. It was only after Clark had put his bags on the bed did he realize that Reed had come in with him and closed the door.

**"**OK, Here's the deal, you will stay away from Hailey as much as possible. I want you to be harsh; she CANNOT fall in love with you."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think that it's really your choice who your daughter falls in love with. And I don't think that I could be harsh with Hailey, not just so that she won't fall in love with me, which I don't think that she will because as you said she doesn't know who I am."

"Believe it or not, I can be wrong. I saw the way that you and she looked at each other, she was giving you the look that she gave Alex when they started dating and look at where that got her."

"So what are you saying, she should never fall in love because she'll just get hurt?"

"No what I'm saying is that I will protect my daughter from any guy that I don't like, now if you happen to fall under that category then so be it. I want you to understand that it's nothing personal; I just don't think that Hailey should be getting in any relationships right now, especially that she is going to have to face Alex again."

"Sir, I don't want to take advantage of your daughter, I don't even know what my intentions are, and I don't even know if Hailey is even my type OK? Right now all I am focused on is keeping Chloe safe."

Reed looked at him with a look of apperhention on his face. Clark knew what was going through his head, but he couldn't even believe that he had that conversation with Reed. For Pete's sake he had never looked at Hailey more then a co-worker. But he understood where Reed what coming from, he just didn't want his daughter to get her heart broken again but Clark was mad that Reed would think that he could ever hurt one of his friends like that. Well at least he knew why Reed had been so distant from him that night and he was sure that there would be a conversation about himself and Hailey going on with the rest of the family later tonight. Oh well, all he could do is prove Reed wrong, without hurting Hailey.

In Hailey's room, Chloe and Hailey were setting up the cot; Chloe looked out of Hailey's window and noticed that there was a balcony on the side of the building. Hailey noticed her looking at it, she smiled.

**"**You wanna go take a look?"

Chloe nodded and headed for the window but Hailey stopped her.

"Wait, I don't know if my Uncle Johnny decided to put a protection on the windows yet or not. Here."

She threw a stuffed bear at the window and waited. Nothing happened.

"OK, we can go out there now."

Chloe laughed and fallowed Hailey out of the window on to the balcony which was about a 9X7 space filled with flowers and plants. Chloe was in awe.

"Wow!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's beautiful! Did your mom do this?"

Hailey laughed.

"The last time my mother got a plant it lasted about a week before it died, no this is my work. I had dreams of being a florist before I was made into a contract killer by Luther corp."

Chloe saw the look in Hailey's eyes and felt so sad for her.

"What are you talking about? You can still be a florist, I don't think that one of the qualifications isn't that you can't have abilities, in fact I'm pretty sure that you would be an AMAZING florist, I would TOTALLY have you do my garden, as long as all that it included is dandelions because I'm hopeless with plants."

The girls were laughing when Hailey's Uncle Ben walked in.

"What are you girls doing out there?"

"Nothing Uncle Ben we were just coming in, I promise. Chloe dragged me out here."

"What?!" Chloe looked at Ben with wide eyes

"Yeah she looks like she really yanked you right out the window and forced you to laugh and everything, how will you ever survive?"

Hailey sighed, she climbed back in the window and Chloe fallowed.

"I hope that you got a good look because your Uncle Johnny is about to put a protection on the windows, good thing I told him to wait, huh?"

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Yes you're very smart; now go away we're tired."

"Go away huh?!"

Ben picked her up and started to tickle her as he put her on her bed.

**"**Uncle Ben!!!! Cut it out!! Stop it!!!"

All of a sudden the whole family burst in and Clark fallowed about 2 seconds after.

"What's wrong?!" Sue looked ready to kick some serious butt in her fluffy bunny ear slippers and her pink robe

"Besides being attacked by Uncle Ben, nothing."

They all rolled their eyes. Then they started too laughed, Sue looked at Clark.

"Wow Clark, why are you wet?"

"I was in the shower."

"Well at least we know that he's fast!"

They all started to laugh again, Clark looked a little sheepish.

"Don't worry about it Clark, I'm glad that you are willing to ditch your shower to make sure that Chloe is safe."

Clark gave her a big smile.

"No problem."

"But you might want to go do another rinse, you still have some soap in your hair."

Clark reached up to his hair and realized that he had completely forgotten to rinse his hair.

"Oops!"

They laughed again and everyone started to head to their rooms. Clark looked at Chloe who nodded back at him. Then he left.

"What was that all about?" asked Hailey

"He just wanted to make sure everything was cool here."

"Ohhhh OK."

Both of the girls got in to their beds and Hailey was passed out with in 20 second, Chloe on the other hand took about an hour to fall asleep and when she did it wasn't the dream that she really wanted to have.

* * *

She was back in Smallville up in Clark's barn loft. Lana was sitting on the couch with Lex. 

"Hey Chloe, how are you?" Asked Lana

"Wha… What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Chloe was looking around

"What are you talking about? Chloe are you OK?" Lex asked looking concerd

"No, what's going on? Where's Clark? Where's everyone else?" Chloe was starting to get nervous

"Clark? What do you mean?" Lana looked at Chloe with confusion in her eyes

**"**What do _you_ mean?"

"Chloe, are you feeling ok? You look like your sick." Lana was now looking worried

"Why don't we just leave you alone, I know that losing Clark was hard and you must be very tired." said Lex

**"**Losing Clark?!?!? What are you talking about?" Chloe was starting to lose her cool

Lana and Lex looked at each other; Chloe was sooo confused how did she get here? What did they mean lose Clark? Where is Clark? And what the hell right does Lex Luther have to come up here in Clark's barn?!?!

"Umm Lana lets go and let Chloe have some time by herself. Chloe, I hope that you feel better, both Lana and I know how it feels to lose someone you love so if you ever need to talk, just know that we're here, OK?" Lex looked at her with understanding in his eyes, but Chloe didn't want understanding, she wanted answers to the millions of questions buzzing in her brain. Chloe just wanted to get out of there find Clark and try and understand what the hell happened.

**"**Yeah, Ok, thanks."

Lana and Lex stood up and left each giving her a hug as they left. Chloe was starting to panic. She ran out of the barn to the house to find Martha Kent. She ran in to the house.

"Mrs. K?! Where are you?!"

She stopped short when she saw Lionel Luther standing in Martha's kitchen. He jumped when she came in.

"Chloe! Oh you scared me! Sorry, I was just…Well I'm sure I am doing the same thing that you were doing in Clark barn, huh?"

**"**What?"

"Well you and I are in the same boat, I mean I never told Martha just how much she meant to me like you told Clark, but that doesn't mean that I feel it any less. It's hard isn't, I'm so sorry that you had to watch them die, it must have been so traumatizing."

Chloe's eyes started to well with tears, she felt like the room was spinning. She had this pain in the pit of her stomach that went to her throat so she couldn't speak.

"Clark….Mrs. K…. are….dead? H…..How?"

Lionel walked closer to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Chloe, I know it's painful but you can't make yourself forget, I know how much it hurts to realize that they are really dead."

"But they can't be, I was just with Clark, we were in New York and we were with Hailey-"

Lional cut her off mid-sentence

"Chloe! Stop! You need to stop denying that they are dead; it will only make the pain worse!"

Chloe was panicking now; she needed to get out of there NOW. She needed to find a phone and call Hailey. This didn't make any sense, she was just in NY with Hailey and her family, Clark was there, this really didn't make any sense. She just needed to get Lionel out of the house and call Hailey.

**"**You're right Lionel, I'm sorry I just still can't believe that they are dead. Umm would you mind letting me have some time to say goodbye to them by myself?"

**"**Good girl, of course, I have to go finalize some of the funeral details so I will see you in a couple of days."

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her then he left. Chloe felt like she was going to be sick. She reached for the phone and dial.

* * *

Alex and the other avatars where watching Chloe toss and turn in her sleep. One of the avatars named Jorden walked over. 

"Alex, I know that Lex told you to do this but you saw what Torch did. There's no way were are going to get in there."

"We can't get in but she can come out. I'm trying to get her to come outside right now, and when she does we'll take her."

"Do you think that she will come outside? I mean I know your controlling her dream but remeber you can't mess with free will AKA when she wakes up she doesn't have to come outside. What if she just goes to the bathroom to calm down."

"Jorden I'm handling this and you are pissing me off. Get back to your position and get ready to grab her."

Alex focused back on Chloe and her dream, he grinned, he knew that he had found Chloe Sulliven's weakness, Clark Kent.

* * *

Hailey answerd her phone on the second ring. 

"Luther, did you take care of the blond? She's making me nervous. We don't want anyone linking me to the Kents murder now do we?"

Chloe gasped and dropped the phone. She heard Hailey still talking.

"Luther?"

"Hailey?" Chloe heard a voice and realized it was her own.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"My name is Chloe Sulliven. Am I the blond? Did you really kill them? Which Luther is going to be sending me to my early grave?"

All of a sudden she heard the screan door slam and Hailey Richers was standing there, her cell was still in her hand.

"How did you get my cell phone number?"

"Why did you kill Clark and Mrs. K?"

"You know what, it doesn't even matter, all that matters is the head line in the papers tomarrow 'Smallville woman kill in a tragic farming accident'."

Hailey super speeded to chloe and grabbed her. Chloe screamed and tried to fight back.

"Don't even try it."

"What happend to you?! Why did you kill Clark?! How could you?! He was going to help you take down Luther Corp!!"

Hailey looked at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"You are officially NUTS."

"Was it Alex? Did he get to you?"

Chloe saw pain flood in to Hailey's eyes

"Don't you ever talk about Alex to me!"

Hailey threw Chloe across the room.

"Espeacially since your and your boyfriend were the ones to kill him you bitch!"

Chloe stood up cautiously.

"Hailey, I have never killed anyone in my life, and if Clark killed him then it was because Alex was going to hurt someone. Clark would never just kill anyone."

**"**Alex never did anything, he wasn't involved at all and Clark decided that the was to get to me was through my boyfriendClark got everything that came his way, my only regret is that he isn't here to watch me kill his girlfriend."

Hailey's hand flew up and fire came shooting out, all Chloe could do was scream.


	3. Update

Alright sorry to post a fake chapter I just wanted to let you all know that I changed the format and add a few new things to the chapters that I have and I'm almost done with chapter 3.

Thanks for reading!!!

Cedes


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it wasn't fair to leave you guys like that. Sorry!! But here's what happened next!! There's a little romance in here so have fun!!**

**P.S I still don't own Smallville (or anyone in it) and I don't own Fantastic Four (or anyone in it)**

Chloe sat straight up in the cot, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked around her; Hailey was still asleep but other then that, everything was the same as when she went to sleep. She picked up the blankets that she had thrown on the floor in her sleep, and got up and went to the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and all she could think of was how she would feel if she ever did lose Clark and his mom. She walked back to Hailey's room and laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. She tossed and turned for about a half hour before she decided that she needed some fresh air. Then she remembered what Hailey had told her. She could go outside as long as she was with someone, and she made sure that the window didn't close all the way behind her. If it did, she would be stuck out there unless she wanted to be fried. So Chloe grabbed a book, but she didn't want to wake up Hailey. It would be too difficult to explain what she saw in her dream because, (A) she was pretty sure that Hailey would be upset that she was a killer in Chloe's dream, and (B) she didn't want Hailey to assume anything was going on between Clark and herself.

So she just decided to go out by herself. She opened up the window, crawled out, and propped the window open with the book. As she stepped qquietly out on the balcony she thought about how tired Hailey must be.. But what she didn't realize was that Hailey would'nt have minded being woken because Hailey was having the same dream that Chloe had. Hailey had used her empath powers without knowing it. Hailey was just as scared as Chloe was, she couldn't even control her own body. She felt herself pick up the phone and ask if Lex had killed Chloe yet, she heard Chloe drop the phone. She super sped ran down to the Kents farm and there was nothing she could do. She threw Chloe across the room. She felt all the emotions without knowing why she was upset that Clark had killed Alex. It was like slow motion, her hand rose up and she felt her powers boil inside her, she saw the fire shoot out of her hand and she heard Chloe's scream. Hailey sat straight up in bed. She looked at Chloe's cot and saw that she wasn't there, she heard Chloe scream again. Hailey jumped out of bed and ran to the balcony just in time to see Alex grab Chloe, look at Hailey, grin at her, the take off off the balcony and flew off in to the darkness.

"Noooo!" Hailey screamed. She stepped back and was going to fly after him, but Clark grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!?!?! Let me GO!! We have to save her!!" Hailey was screaming.

"I want to go after him as bad as you do but we can't" She was fighting Clark for all she was worth, but Clark would'nt let her go. The rest of Hailey's family came rushing in to her room.

"Hailey! Hailey! Calm down!!" Sue rushed up as Hailey collapsed in Clarks arms. She groaned

"He got her, that slimy sonvabitch got her." Reed stepped forword and squeezed Hailey's shoulders.

"Hailey, there was nothing you could do. We under estimated him, we won't do it again." Hailey just stood there.

"What was she doing out there anyway?" asked John.

"If I'm right then Alex was using mind control to control her dream and freak her out, she probably went out there to cool off."

"It looks like you had a rough night too, Hails" Said Ben noticing that she was all sweaty.

"I put my empath powers up so that I could feel if Alex came anywhere near my room and I must have been intersepting Chloe's dream and that's why I didn't feel him so close to us. He's probably been following us this whole time." Hailey looked so defeated.

"Alright everyone inside. Now!" Sue sounded like a drill sargent.

"Mom, what about Chloe? We have to help her? What if Alex hurts her...or..."

"Chill, Hailey! He isn't going to do anything to her, and he certainly isn't going to kill her. What he wants is for you to chase after him so blinded by hate that you mess up. We need to get some more sleep and then we will be able to make a clear headed plan. Hailey, I don't want to hear it. Whether you like it or not, I am still the head of this family, what I say goes."

Hailey had tried to interupt Reed to say that they needed to at least follow Alex to see where he went. But Reed wasn't going to let her say anything. So she figured that there was no use in trying to fight her father.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now." said Hailey

"That's just the adrenalin talking. Why don't I make us all some tea and that will knock us right out? Come on everyone follow me." So everyone followed Sue into the kitchen and sat in the stools around the table. Everyone except Hailey. She stayed standing and leaned against the wall. They all sat there looking at the center piece on the table while Sue made the tea. John was the first to speak.

"So, should I go de-fire the windows?" Reed looked up at him

"I don't think that it matters right now. On the other hand, it could be a good idea for our own safety."

John left to unprotect the windows and when he got back Sue was passing out mugs.

"I'm going to drink mine on the roof" said Hailey. Sue looked up

Rising, Clark said "I don't know if that's such a good idea Hailey"

"It's alright . I'll go with her." Reed gave him a look but Clark didn't have time to pursue it because Hailey had already headed for the roof stairs. Clark followed after her. When he got to the top she was leaning on the edge of the roof looking out at the city. Clark walked over and stood next to her. He looked over at her but she didn't seem to notice. She was just staring out at the city.

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh, me? Oh I'm great!" she turned and looked at Clark.

Clark grinned at her. "Do I sense a hit of sarcasm?" Hailey rolled her eyes.

Returning her gaze to the city, she said "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure! What do you want to talk about?" Hailey looked at him again

"Your disguise." Hailey was staring at him as hard as she could. But she still couldn't see through it.

Clark laughed. "Ok, what about it?"

"How does it work?" Hailey inquired.

"Well when I wear my costume, my facial features change."

"I wish I could do that!" said Hailey in excitement.

Laughing, Clark noted "Well it's not all that it's cracked up to be sometimes."

Hailey sighed as she was looking out at the city.

"It's amazing isn't?" Hailey looked at Clark "Life, I mean." Clark was really confused.

"Yeah, I guess, sometimes." Hailey looked at him.

"But, that's the beauty!! Sometimes it's there forever, but sometimes it just...leaves" Hailey looked away and Clark saw her eyes well with tears. He turned her face back to him and looked her straight in the eye.

"We'll get him. Nothing is going to happen to Chloe, I promise." Hailey gave him a small smile and Clark pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hailey let go all of the fears and all the pain. She let go. She didn't feel that she had to hide her feelings. She was safe in Superman's arms. He would never let anything bad happen to her.

Clark was over whelmed at the emotions that he was feeling. He had no idea how much Hailey had been hiding. He didn't think she even knew how much she had been holding back. They stood there for a while before Hailey calmed down. Clark looked at her and smiled.

She looked at him and laughed at herself. "I'm all red and splotchy aren't I?"

Clark smiled at her "No."

Hailey pushed him lightly. "Liar liar pants on fire!"

They started to laugh. Clark looked at his watch. "Alright missy, I think I've played enough Dr. Phill, time for some sleep." Clark grabbed the tea mugs in one hand and put the other in the small of Hailey's back and gently led her back towords the appartment. She resisted for a second and then realized that he wasn't going to let her stay up any longer and let him lead her to her room. He walked her to her room and made sure that she got into her bed he turned around to go but Hailey stopped him.

"Clark, thank you. For everything."

Clark smiled and turned off the lights. He headed for the kitchen to watch the mugs before he went to bed. He was at the sink when he heard someone move behind him, his heart pounded and he whipped around. Sue was leaning against the doorway.

"A little jumpy?" Sue smiled. "It's ok, we're all a little on edge these days, especially Hailey. How do you think she's holding up?" Clark took a second to think about this question, he didn't know if he should tell Sue that Hailey had spent 20 minutes crying on the roof .

"Well, right now she is scared, and upset. But I think that with your support she will be able to handle it." This earned a strange half smile from Sue.

"The only way you would know that is if she opened up to you. Did she tell you why she left?" Clark shook his head.

"Do you want to know?" Clark was unsure whether he did want to know but he shook his head yes anyways.

"Well, when Hailey first realized what Luther had done to her, she told her father. He told her that she shouldn't use her powers, she might hurt someone. She, being a teenager, thought that he was saying that she was untrustworthy. She thought that Reed was telling her that he didn't trust her. She left and we hadn't heard from her until yesterday."

Clark was in shock. He had no idea how hard that comming back must have been, he felt sorry that he had pushed her to take them there. Sue was looking at him.

"What?" asked Clark

"She really trusts you, you know that right?" Sue was staring at him hard, like she was looking right through him.

"Well, that happens in this business. You learn to trust people when they save your life."

"You also learn to depend on the people you trust, and Hailey is the type of girl, who once she finds someone she trusts doesn't give up easily on them, and sometimes you end up trusting the wrong people, or putting your faith too much in one spot." Sue looked like she was trying to choose her words carefully but it wasn't working for Clark.

"What are you saying?" Clark wasn't sure exactly what Sue meant.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but what you need to know is that Hailey has gotten used to you saving her from something that she is avoiding. For example, Alex. Every time she goes against him, she ends up down while you save her from somthing she could easily beat."

"Sue have you seen Alex fight? He's strong"

"No, Clark I haven't seen him fight. What I can tell you is that Hailey has had powers all her life and Alex has had them a year, maybe."

"Sue, the man who gave him those powers would have compensated and has probably had the best of the best train Alex. Lex Luther isn't new to the war scene. His family practicaly invented what a war is supposed to look like."

"I'm sure that Lex Luther has train Alex but there, I'm sure, have been times where Hailey has hesitated when she should have gone for it, Alex could be a long lost memory by now."

"Well he isn't, and it's not Hailey's fault, there were times that I could've taken him out myself but didn't. The past is past. We all make mistakes and it's a lot for Hailey to take in all at once."

"You're right" Sue said looking straight at him.

"I am?" Clark had expected some huge lecture, he deffinatly didn't expect her to agree with him.

"Right now we need to focus on getting Chloe back. But right now let's get something straight, Hailey is the one who needs to take out Alex. You can't save her from doing that, most likely Alex will make sure that he and Hailey are isolated so that he can try and mess with her head. All we can do is make sure that nothing he says can get to her."

Then it hit Clark what Sue was talking about, she didn't want to push Clark away. She wanted his help to get Hailey ready for Alex.

"So what can I do?" he asked

"Well you need to make sure that she needs to handle Alex on her own and that she CAN handle him by herself."

"Umm How am I supposed to do that?" asked Clark compleatly clueless of what to do.

"There's something that she's holding back from us, we can't figure out what it is, but now that she has opened up to you, we are thinking that she will tell you." said Reed as he came around the coner. He must have been standing there the whole time.

"Wait, first you tell me to leave your daughter alone or else, and now you want to use me to get close to her again?" Clark wasn't really mad, he just didn't like the idea of spying on Hailey.

"I haven't been telling you to leave her alone. Just don't fall in love with her, and it's obviously to late for that, so now you might as well try and help her get through this."

"Hailey is stronger then you both think, I know that Hailey is going to make it through this, she is very strong. What she needs is her family being up front with her, not her family trying to send in spys to find out what's wrong with her. If you want to know what's wrong with her, then ask her."

Clark left the kitchen and went back to his room to go to sleep. Sue and Reed sat at the table for a while longer then got up and went to bed. They left the kitchen, and if Reed had been 2 inches to the left he would have run in to Hailey. Hailey had followed Clark in to the kitchen to help clean up when her mother had come in. She had sat through the whole thing. She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing, but what she did know was that if she had any doubts about Clarks loalty to his friends they were gone now. He had refused to spy on her, AND he had stood up to her father!! That is what floored Hailey the most. Hailey was thinking about this for about 10 minets in bed before she fell asleep, but the last thought that ran through her head was how much she appreciated Clark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! KK so here's another one!! **

**P.S. I still (unlucky me) don't own Smallville or Fantastic Four.**

Chapter 5

Chloe opened her eyes but still couldn't see anything, she then realized that Alex had put a blindfold over her eyes and had gagged her. Chloe tried to move and a sharp pain wracked her whole body, she screamed, or tried anyway. She tried to get a sense of where she was, she could tell that she was standing up, she could tell that she was being restraind by something but she didn't know what, it wasn't like any material that she had ever felt. She suddenly heard movement to her left, she practically stopped breathing trying to hear what or who was there.

"Well, well, well, looks like our sleeping beauty has woken up at last." The voice was oddly muffeld but Chloe still reconized it, she had been dreading that voice since that night in her apartment, it was Alex.

"Well Ms. Sulliven, you are one hell of a fighter!" Chloe couldn't hear his voice clearly, she decided that she must have been drugged. Fear ran through Chloe, she had no idea what she had been given, what if she had said something to them already without her knowlege and had indangered Clark or Hailey! Chloe realized that Alex had been talking and had asked her a question. She decided that her best bet was to pretend that she had fainted.

"Not a good idea Chloe, see here's the thing I can read minds so what ever you think, I know. Really I didn't even need to wake you up I could've just invaded your mind, but you know what, I'm more of a gentlemen then that and your wrong you weren't drugged and you still haven't told me anything about Hailey and I have no idea what Clark has to do with this but I have faith that you'll tell me, I feel as though we already have a bond." Chloe still couldn't figure out why his voice sounded so weird, he had just admitted that he didn't drug her.

"You are in a containment area, I am going to open it and take off your blindfold, don't do anything stupid." Chloe heard Alex's foot steps stop right in front of her, she heard some beeping like on a key pad. She then heard what must have been the door to her cage open. She thought about swinging her foot in a very sensitive area but then she felt Alex's hands on her.

"Chloe, remeber that speacial bond we have? You wouldn't want to hurt me like that now would you?" Chloe felt Alex's breath on her face, his hands reached around her head and untied the blindfold. Chloe had to squint her eyes becuase she wasn't ready for the brightness of the lights. She felt like a lab rat, she saw that there were about a dozen people standing around her "containment area". She looked at Alex right in the eyes, hate boiled in her stomache, hate that she had never felt before. She hated Alex more then she hated Lex Luther. Chloe thought that she saw hurt fly across Alex's eyes but if it had happed, it left just as fast.

"Alright Chloe, I'm going to untie your gag now, OK?" Alex looked at her like she was supposed to reply. _Go ahead untie it you sonovagun, I just hope you don't like your ear drums!! _thought Chloe before she remeberd that he could read minds. Alex laughed.

"You can scream as loud as you want, no one is going to hear you." He reached around her head and untied the gag. Chloe's mouth was so dry and her mouth hurt really badly but she wasn't going to let Alex get saticfaction from her pain. She glared at Alex.

"Chloe, just let me explain." Said Alex. Chloe wasn't sure she could talk but she was going to give it all she had.

"I don't need you to explain, you're pissed off at Hailey and you're trying to get back at her by taking out me, but let me tell you a little secret, Superman is with her and there is no way in hell are you going to be able to take on him and Hailey at the same time." Chloe knew that her threat fell a little short because her voice was so cracked up but she hoped that her expression of pure hate made up for her voice. Alex sighed

"Yeah I know Chloe, that is why I had to take you. Trust me I wouldn't have ever thought I would do what I'm going to do to you. But it's the only way I can distract Superman long enough to either kill Hailey or convince her to come back with me. What I hadn't counted on was you being such a live wire!! Wow do you know how to put up a fight! It took six of us to get you into these restraints without hurting you!"

Chloe was proud of herself, she didn't remember taking out some of these guys but as she looked around at them, some of the guys cringed at the memory. Chloe tried to move again and the pain ran through every part of her body again, so much for not hurting her. She tried not to show her pain but it was impossible, Alex saw it. He turned to one of the people standing outside.

"Go get Ms. Sulliven some water while I go call a favor from one of our friends." Alex stepped out of the cage and closed the door, made sure that it was locked then left. The guy brought her a glass of water. He entered the code to get in and shut the door again. He walked straight up to her and looked at her.

"Ok, I am going untie one of your hands, don't do anything, please." Chloe looked in his eyes and saw that he didn't want to hurt her so she nodded. He untied the rope holding Chloe's right hand.

"Can I untie my other hand please, I promise I won't do anything stupid, not with your buddies hanging around, I'm not that stupid."

"They didn't stop you last time you had both your hands free" said the guy apprehensivly

"Yeah but my feet were free then too" Chloe was trying to get this guy to trust her a little bit, just enough to let her untie her other hand. The guy looked hard at her face, then nodded.

"If you do do something, please keep it above the waist, when this is all said and done, I would like to have some kids" They guy grimmaced as she untied her other hand and rubbed her wrists. He handed her the glass of water.

"You might want to start out slow, I think you'll find that your mouth might not want to cooperate just yet." And he was right her first sip completely missed her mouth. She tried again and was a little more sucessful, at least half of the sip went in to her mouth. After a while she was able to finish the glass of water.

"Thanks" She said as she passed the glass back to him.

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to tie you back up, sorry" He actually looked sorry.

"It's ok, well it's not but you know what I mean. What's your name?" He looked up at her as she asked him, he looked like he was scared to answer.

"My name is...Wesley." Wesley was very hesitant about telling her his name and Chloe couldn't figure out why.

"Hi Wesley, no last name, My name is Chloe Sullivan". Wesley ooked at her and the corners of his eyes crinkled, but he didn't smile.

"Well, Ms. Sullivan, I'm sorry but I have to tie you back up." Chloe looked at him with pleading eyes

"Do you have to put the gag back on?"l

"I don't think so but your hands deffinatly have to get tied." Wesley reached for her hands but Chloe pulled them away before he could get them. Chloe saw panic cross Wesley's face

"Ohhhh PLEASE don't be difficult, I REALLY don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not trying to be difficult, I just have some rope burn on my wrists so if you wouldn't tie them in the same spot, and possibly not so tight?" Chloe looked at him, still with pleading eyes. He looked back at her and sighed.

"You are going to end up getting me in soooooo much trouble aren't you?" Chloe smiled as best as she could but her mouth still really hurt from the gag. Wesley rolled his eyes as he moved the ropes further up her arms and tied them a little looser.

"Just don't break out of these cause if you do, I don't doubt that Alex will kill me, deal?" Chloe nodded.

Just then Alex walked back into the room

"Wesley, you wouldn't be making friends with our subject now would you?" Wesley whipped around

"Of course not sir" Alex glared at him and pointed to the door, Wesley nodded and left.

"I'm glad you get along so well with the rest of the Avatars" said Alex with a sly look in his eyes

"Why?" Asked Chloe suspisiously

"Becuase soon you'll be one of them." Alex looked at Chloe like his was telling her that she was going to be getting a new Mercedes Benz for her birthday. Chloe was horrified

"What do you mean I'll be one of them, I don't have any powers or abilities."

"Not yet, but don't worry I'll help you out" He looked so proud of himself. Then it hit Chloe.

"You aren't just going to use me as bait, your going to try and get me to kill Superman and Hailey!"

"Wrong! Hailey is mine, but good job, I'm glad you FINALLY figured it out. Yeash, Chloe. For being Supermans side kick, you sure are slow on the up-take."

Chloe glared at Alex

"Like hell I would ever kill Superman, and your WRONG, I'm not Superman's side kick." Chloe's heart was beating so fast, she was sure that it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Well, see, Luther Corp. has some GREAT labs and you'd be amazed at what they can do there. They can erase memories and make you into an Avatar." Alex saw the fear in Chloe's eyes when he told her this, and he reveled in it.

"You wouldn't DARE!!" yelled Chloe

"Wrong, again, I would dare and I'm going to dare. In fact we are getting the truck to transport you ready as we speak."

Alex was walking around her and he seemed to have a bounce in his step just thinking about it. Chloe struggled in vain, there was no way she could get away. All she could do was hope that Clark would find her before Alex was able to finish his plan, becuase if Clark didn't get there soon enough ...Chloe suddered, she didn't even want to think of what she might or would do.

Just then the other Avatars came in and they all surrounded her, she looked at the one right in front of her who was holding a tranquillizer gun.

"Umm, do ya really think that the tranquillizer gun is nessisarry? I mean come on, I already said I wouldn't pull anything." Chloe looked at Alex, who just looked back blankly and then he looked at the guy with the gun and nodded, before Chloe could even scream she was out like a light. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep where, D_ear god and all his freakin holyness, where the HELL is Clark?!?!?!_

Alex and the others put her in the back of the transportation truck and headed for the make shift lab they had just built, Alex hoped that they hadn't wasted any time. Because if they had, then Lex Luther would find them. Not that HE was afraid, he just was worried that his comrades would fall apart at the sight of the pathetic excuse for a man.

But what Alex didn't know was that Lex was closer then he could ever imagine. If fact Lex had one of his most trusted guys sitting right next to Alex. But Lex wasn't the only one getting close, Hailey, her familey and Superman were on their way. But would they be too late? Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I want to thank those of you who are leaving comments, you are soo sweet!! I also wanted to say that if you see anything or have any ideas about doing something different, just leave me a message!!! **

**Thanks!!**

Cedes

Earlier that day

Hailey woke up with a start. She remembered everything that had happened, she rolled over and looked at her clock, it was 6:54. She rolled out of bed and threw on some jeans and an old T-shirt from her closet. She looked at Chloe's empty cot and sighed. She smelled coffee so she headed for the kitchen. When she walked out of her room she walked right into Ben.

"Uncle Ben!! What are you doing?! Way to be a peeping tom!!"

"Opps sorry Hailey! Hey don't you give me that lip! I was asked by your mother that you were kept in your room until at least 7:00." He looked down at his watch, "And you've got another 5 minuets, so go on, back into your room."

Hailey looked at him rolling her eyes

"Are you serious?!" Sue walked around the corner, "MOM, Uncle Ben is holding me captive."

Sue laughed, "Ben, it's ok, she can come out now."

Ben stepped aside and Hailey walked into the kitchen. John and Reed were sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in and so was someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Brook-Lynn?!?! OHMIGOSH!!!!" The other girl jumped up and ran over to Hailey, they ran smack into each other. They were screaming and crying at the same time, Clark rushed in, he looked to Reed for instruction but Reed didn't do anything, Clark wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hailey!!!! OHMIGOD! I can't believe IT!!! WOW you look amazing! How are you?!?!"

"Oh gosh! I'm fine, I've been better; I've also been a lot worse. You look great as well!! How are you?!"

"I'm better now!!!! I thought I was never going to see you again!! Where have you been?"

The girls made their way to the table and sat down.

"Well I went to Kansas. And I've been just chillen there, what about you?"

The other woman shifted in her seat.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." The other woman finally noticed Clark. "Umm but before I do, maybe we should go hang on the roof."

Hailey looked around and saw that Clark was standing there. Hailey wanted to laugh at the look on Clark's face.

"No, its ok Brook, he's cool. He's kind of like us." Brook looked at Clark.

"With a few obvious differences" She said with a little half smile on her face.

Clark blushed, he hadn't even stopped to think to put on a shirt. He had heard Hailey scream and so he just ran out in his sweat pants.

"Oh,uhhh, sorry, I'll go, uhh, get dressed." He walked as fast as he could out of the kitchen back to his room. When he got back the girls were apparently waiting for him. Hailey looked up from her cup of coffee.

"She already told me but I figured that you should hear this too." She nodded to Brook, Brook stood up.

"Hi, my name is Brook-Lynn Smalls." She stuck out her hand for Clark to shake and he did. " I was abducted with Hailey and we were trained together. Lex let Hailey go, on some kind of mission, but he made me stay to help train other people that he obducted and turned into Avatars. I have trained probably 15 avatars, one of which was Alex. I was sent out here to stop him, apparently he has betrayed Lex and now Lex needs him terminated."

"Ok, so what are you doing here? I mean, how did you know that Hailey was here? Does Lex know?" Clark was starting to look alarmed

"No I came here to ask for the help of the Fantastic Four I had heard so much about in captivity" Brook looked at Hailey "But since you're here I assume that you know about Alex?"

Hailey nodded, "He was sent to take me out because I disobeyed Lex and didn't complete the mission he sent me to Kansas for."

Brook nodded then looked questioningly at Clark.

"Where do you fit into this whole picture, you're deffinetly not one of the Avatars."

"Well Lex was also after one of my friends Chloe because she wouldn't help him destroy me" Said Clark as he got himself a cup of coffee and sat down

"So who exactly are you?" Brook still looked like she didn't trust him.

"Well you would know me as Superman" Brook's face went completely blank, all the color drained from her face.

" Brook, you OK?" asked Hailey

"Umm, Listen I should probably go now, if anyone asks I was never here, Ok?"

Hailey looked really confused, "What-"

"Hailey! I was never here GOT IT?" Brook was almost yelling at her.

"Ok, Ok, just calm down, we get it, you were never here. But why weren't you ever here?"

"I'm supposed to kill him." Brook said pointing at Clark. Hailey looked in between them with shock.

"Are you going to do it?" Asked Clark, oddly calm

"Like I said I never came here, I never saw you, problem solved." Brook was staring to walk to the door.

" Brook! He'll kill you! He knows you're here, he's got to know! What happens when he asks you straight on if you killed Superman? What are you going to say?" Hailey had put herself in front of Brook so she couldn't leave.

"I'll tell Lex that I couldn't find Superman anywhere in Kansas." Brook put her hand on Hailey's shoulder, "I'll be fine, Ok?" Hailey nodded and stepped aside

"You call me if you need any help Ok Brook?"

"You got it Hailey" Said Brook as she walked out the door.

Hailey sat down in her chair again with a thump.

"Ugg this is sooo much more complicated then I thought. I don't think that I can handle this."

Clark sat down across from her

"What do you mean?" Clark said remembering what Sue had said about making sure that Hailey knew she was strong enough

"I mean if we weren't totally out numbered and without equipment, I, we, could handle it but you heard Brook, she trained 15 more Avatars which means in total he's got about 30 Avatars, strong ones. We need to find more people with abilities on our side." Hailey put her head in her hands.

Clark started to think, and then suddenly it hit him, Oliver Queen!!

"Hailey, I have an idea, can I use the phone?" Hailey was hesitant but she could see that Clark was sure that this might work. Clark jumped up from the table and headed into the library to use the phone. When he came back he had the biggest smile on his face.

" Clark, what did you do?" Hailey asked

The rest of the family was sitting at the table looking at Clark.

"The helicopter pad on the roof is still sturdy right?" Clark asked Reed.

Reed nodded at little apprehensive.

"Reinforcements will be here in about an hour." Said Clark, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Hailey was so happy she could hug Clark, but she didn't. Reed on the other hand wasn't so sure about it.

"Wait, we know nothing about these 'reinforcements'" Said Reed getting up

Hailey looked over to her father rolling her eyes, "Like what dad?"

"Like their names, what they do, who they work for, why are they so chummy with Clark, that type of thing Hailey, and don't you roll your eyes at me. I gave you those eyes, I can take them right back." Said Reed looking very annoyed that no one else had thought to ask the same questions he did.

"Well, I'm sure that Clark can answer all those question for you Dad." Said Hailey with her hands on her hips

Reed looked at Clark with suspicion in his eyes, but then he just sat down.

"Well Hailey if you think that this will work, I'll fallow your lead."

Hailey was taken aback; her dad had never said anything like that to her before. She smiled at him

"Thanks Dad." Hailey said

Sue stood up, "Well if we have guests coming, I want to get this place cleaned up a bit. Alright Johnny you take the bathrooms, Ben would you mind doing the vacuuming, Reed will you clean our bed room I'll clean the kitchen, oh and Hailey, will you make up the guest room?"

Hailey nodded. Everyone went off to do their jobs and by about 45 minuets, everything was done. Sue hadn't given Clark a job so he just helped out where he was asked; he did some lifting for people speed dusting where Sue asked him to that sort of thing. Finally the house was cleaned to Sue approval. Sue started to make a lunch with Hailey's help then, they all heard a helicopter land on the roof.

"Alright, everyone to the roof." Yelled Reed. They all ran up the stairs. When they got there they all stood in a line, the Fantastic Four had their suits on and Hailey and Clark stood right beside them. When the blades on the helicopter stopped turning Clark walked forward as 4 men got out.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Clark extended his hand out to Oliver.

Oliver shook his hand, "Hey, How's it going?"

" Oliver Queen?!" Asked Hailey as she walked forward

"Yeah." Oliver looked confused for a second then all of a sudden recognition crossed his face. " Hailey Richards?! Oh wow! How have you been?" He asked as he hugged her

"Ok, but I've been better, I'm not going to lie" laughed Hailey

"Wait, you know him too?" Asked Clark

"Umm, yeah, While I was looking for you, I ran in to him." Said Hailey smiling again.

"How have you been Superman?" asked Oliver as he winked at Clark

"Good Oliver, so everyone is caught up and knows to call me Superman?"

"WHAT?! How come they get to know who you are, and I don't?!?!" Asked Hailey stomping her foot

"Yeah Superman, how come we get to know and she doesn't?" Asked Oliver, mocking Hailey's tone.

" Shuddup Oliver, They get to know because they all knew me before I was Superman." Said Clark.

"Oh" Said Hailey quietly

"Hey Superman, how ya been?" asked one of the other guys behind Oliver

Clark smiled, "Never better. I want you guys to meet some people. Oliver, this is Reed Richards and his wife Sue, this is Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, and this is Hailey Richards"

"The Fantastic Four, I am truly honored!" He stuck out his hand for Reed to shake. Reed shook his hand and looked to the three other people behind Oliver

"Oh excuse me, the name is Oliver Queen." Then he pointed to each person as he said their name, they walked forward and shook each persons hand.

"This is Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, and Bart Allen."

Everyone said "Hi" to everyone and then they all headed back down in to the kitchen to come up with a game plan.

"Wow, Mrs. Richards I am amazed that you have been able to keep your apartment so clean, I mean with Superman living here and all." Said Oliver.

Sue laughed, "Please call me Sue, and Superman isn't that bad!" Clark jokingly punched Oliver's arm.

"Alright boys, lets get down to business" Said Hailey who sat down on a stool at the edge of the kitchen.

Everyone was quiet on till finally Reed said, "Hailey, are ya sleeping over there or what?"

"Huh?" Said Hailey confused

"Are you going to tell us the game plan before I am old enough to use a walker?" Said John.

"Me?" Hailey was confused because she had been waiting for her father to take over as usual

"Yes you, this is your operation, lead it" said Reed.

"Umm ok, well then, let's see. First we need to make an escape root, if I know Lex Luther he is going to have sooo many traps set around Chloe that the trick isn't going to be getting to her, the trick is going to be getting her out of there." Everyone nodded in agreement. " Oliver, you've organized tons of extraction plans haven't you?" Oliver nodded. "Ok can you work with me on getting that set up and the rest of you if you could all try and compile a list of the combined powers that we all have that would be great." Oliver and Hailey went back up to the 'copter and the rest of the team sat down with paper and a pencil and started a list.

"Ok, so on a usual extraction we would have one person left behind and they would be our watch tower, but I think on this one you want everyone involved." Asked Oliver, Hailey nodded. "Ok then I am glad that I brought this technology instead." Oliver explained to Hailey what everything was and how it worked. And by the time that all of it was set up and ready to run the rest of the group had finished the impressively long list of abilities.

"Ok, so judging on the information we have on Lex Luther, he knows about all of your abilities, right?" Asked Hailey

"Well, we are actually very good at hiding them, well except for Bart but that is why we call him impulse." Said Oliver, the rest of Oliver's group started to laugh.

"What?" asked Hailey?

"Nothing, that was a set up and you guess know it!" Said Bart

"Alright, alright let's get focused! So Luther could ID Bart, that's what you're saying?" Asked Hailey

"Well he knows what I look like; I don't know if he knows my name or anything." Said Bart

"It doesn't matter if he knows your name or not, just the fact that he can ID you is enough for me to be nervous." Said Hailey

"Well what about you? I mean, he knows everything about you doesn't he? He would know the second you walked in to that building." Said Oliver

"I want him to know that I'm there, but only at the right time, so here's what I had in mind. In the beginning I just want Bart and Superman to super speed in and get a quick head count and then super speed out and give me a response, I want to know how many people are wearing lab coats, I want to know how many people are in suits and I want to know how many people are in just regular street cloths. But I have to warn you, the people in street cloths are very, very dangerous. They are like me, they will probably be able to spot you so you have to be super, super fast, and I will help you out as much as I can."

Superman and Bart nodded their heads.

"Ok Oliver, can you set everyone up with the technology please?" Asked Hailey

"Umm, sure, what are you going to be doing?" Asked Oliver

"I'm going to find Chloe" said Hailey as she walked to her room and shut the door.


End file.
